Stand By Me (Sequel)
by Lost Skies
Summary: Almost a year has passed since Jan Di moved in with Ji Hoo and graduated from Shinhwa High. She and her friends are ready to take on the world and prepare to live out their lives to the fullest. However, as they all follow their own paths and go through different hardships, they find it harder and harder to stick together. For Jan Di and Ji Hoo, it becomes increasingly difficult.
1. Chapter 1 - Déjà Vu

**A/N: The sequel is finally here! To those who stumbled upon this and haven't read the first one, please read "Yearning of the Heart" first! Thanks! This sequel took some time, but I like where it will be heading. For those who have left reviews on the last chapter of the other story, I will be responding to those individually soon! But I hope that all characters are portrayed accurately. Enjoy! And if you have any questions / feedback / criticism, please let me know!**

* * *

"Are you leaving already?" called her mother's voice.

Geum Jan Di, only stayed silent for a moment because she had some bread in her mouth that she was holding off from eating until she finished pulling on her boots. After clumsily pulling her boots on, she placed one hand against the wall beside her and used the other to take the bread out of her mouth and eat it _properly_. "Yes, it's getting late." Within seconds—before her mother could see and complain—Jan Di finished off the slice of bread within a few quick bites. She glanced over at her family members. Kang San was busy fooling around on the internet, doing the usual. He claimed it as part of his future career, though Jan Di doubted it. As she pulled on her jacket, she shifted her gaze from her brother over to her father and mother, who were both watching her calmly. Her mother's hands were folded together, resting on her lap.

"Yah, you better not be doing anything _shameful_ ," her mother spoke, eyeing her daughter suspiciously.

Jan Di scowled as she zipped up her jacket. "Stop bringing that up. We don't do anything like that—we're not even together!" she exclaimed, placing both hands on the either side of her head. "You say this everytime I come and go. Dad, say something!"

This put the spotlight on her father, who looked surprised at the sudden request. After receiving a brief glare from his wife, her father cleared his throat and smiled faintly. "I'm sure our precious Geum Jan Di doesn't do… any of the sort. She's a good girl, who's waiting for the right man and time—" His sentence trailed off when her mother shot him another glare, this time longer lasting than the other. "..Which would be after marriage!" he finished with a nod.

After hearing Jan Di sigh exasperatedly, her mother spoke up again. "We just worry about you, Jan Di. You've been living with this man for close to a year and.." Her mother sighed, brushing aside strands of dark hair that fell in front of her face. "..You're not even dating!"

"Mom thinks you're doing something naughty with Ji Hoo!" Kang San finished for her.

"Yah! That's not what I was getting at!" her mother yelled, smacking him upside the head for blurting that out. "I just worry. Can you trust sleeping in another man's home?"

Her mother's concern was clear through her worried expression. Jan Di didn't blame her for her worries, though the accusations tended to get a little out of hand. When Ji Hoo helped with their return back home, they questioned where she stayed. They even invited her back home and expected her to live with them once again, except that wasn't the case. Jan Di had to explain to them that she was living with Ji Hoo as _friends_ —which was extremely difficult. First, she had to tell them a summary of what happened since Jan Di and Kang San were left to live on their own, which wasn't the entire truth of what actually occurred. Then she had to find the courage to tell them about her new living arrangements, which she had planned to keep. That courage came from Ji Hoo's encouraging words and as soon as she informed them about her decision to remain living with Ji Hoo, they weren't happy; particularly, her mother, who found the whole idea outrageous.

They weren't open to the idea of Jan Di living with a man, all on their own. It opened up new, concerning thoughts and ideas that her parents weren't fond of. So it was up to Jan Di to update them every time she visited on what went on over at Ji Hoo's, though Jan Di kept some stuff out. Not stuff that would be considered horrible in the eyes of her mother, but just embarrassing things. But even then, after receiving updates from her, they were still not convinced it was a good idea to live with Ji Hoo. And after informing him about their discomfort with the whole situation, she was close to believing maybe it was best she lived with her parents. Except, Ji Hoo came up with an odd solution that helped them come to terms with the situation.

 _Videochatting._

There had only been a few occasions where Jan Di video chatted with her family, and that was only thanks to the help of Jun Pyo. Other than that, her parents didn't have the money to exactly keep up with Jan Di like that; but Ji Hoo was able to change that. He 'lent' out a webcam to her family so they could keep up with Jan Di and see what she was up to, even if she was unable to visit them. Because of that, her parents felt a little more at ease with Jan Di staying with Ji Hoo—not that they weren't comfortable with him. But one thing they did appreciate about this whole situation was that he had money; a trait—as they called it—that they appreciated. However, if anything, Jan Di's parents were grateful towards him for giving them an opportunity to work at the cultural center; which helped in paying off their debts. It was only thanks to his help they were able to get rid off the debts that _haunted_ her family. So it wasn't to say that they didn't trust Ji Hoo; more so that they were only worried on Jan Di's behalf. They knew Ji Hoo was _very_ trustworthy, considering all he had done for Jan Di and her family. Not to mention, her family liked him a lot because he was a wealthy man—her mother, particularly. But nonetheless, they appreciated his generosity and care; they trusted him enough.

"Yes, I do trust him!" responded Jan Di exasperatedly. "He's done nothing but help me when I was in a mess. So why wouldn't I trust him?"

"..Hm, if you say so," mumbled her mother as she exchanged a suspicious glance with her husband. "Don't forget to do that video chat with us this time." A threatening glare was sent in Jan Di's direction. "Otherwise, I'll have to talk to _him_ myself."

In addition to having to update her parents, she also had to _video chat_ them at least once a week. At first, Jan Di believed that they would be unable to work a video chat—similarly to how Jan Di was unable to—but since Kang San was more technical than the rest of the family, he was able to figure it out with the equipment given to them by Ji Hoo. And by her mother's threat, Jan Di took it as in 'talking to Ji Hoo' which she didn't particularly like; she didn't want to bother Ji Hoo with pointless things that Jan Di _could_ handle on her own. He was busy enough with school work in general; the last thing he needed was her mother hounding him for not reminding Jan Di to videochat her family. If possible, Jan Di wanted to avoid troubling Ji Hoo as much as she could.

"I'll remember." Jan Di turned her head to the side slightly and rolled her eyes. "But even if I do forget, don't bother him—he's _very_ busy and it will only feel burdensome if you do that. He's not my caretaker, he's just my… landlord."

Kang San slapped a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud while her mother's jaw dropped open. Both shock and exasperation were present on her features. "Your _landlord_? Is that how you're treating him?" She almost sounded _shameful_ because of Jan Di's words. She sent her daughter a sideways glance as she turned her attention away from her. "..The least you could do for your family is find someone to marry. It won't be long before you finally think about these things.. But don't call him a landlord—he's a very wealthy man.. Yah! why don't you try charming him? He's got good money—enough to support you _and us_!" Her mother continued as she exchanged a glance with her husband, "..He cares an awful lot about you. Why don't you take advantage of the situation you're in! Living with the former president's grandson! Does that not sound like an opportunity to someone like...you?"

She ignored her mother's requests, simply because she didn't want to discuss marriage further with them. She had more important things to worry about before that. So to end their discussion of marriage quickly, Jan Di replied with a brief answer. "I'll marry when I find the time. And person. But I have to go—it's getting really late."

Before she could hear a response from any of them—particularly her money-loving mother—Jan Di rushed out the door and slammed it shut. From behind closed doors, Jan Di could still hear her mother's voice.

"That girl!"

Exhaling quietly in relief, Jan Di quickly made her way to the outside, where she almost regret leaving the warmth of her parent's home. Her parent's home wasn't necessarily 'toasty' but it was certainly a lot more warmer. As she stepped outside, she felt the instant chill of the winter weather. Patches of white now covered the sidewalks and streets; the snow practically 'sparkled' in the moonlight. It looked beautiful—but she didn't recall it snowing earlier. Ji Hoo's grandfather did mention that it was going to snow; from how Jan Di recalled that moment earlier, he claimed it as "obvious" and she forgot about it. With a quiet sigh, she patted her pockets for her gloves, only to realize she left them back at _home_.

"Ah.. Darn it.." she mumbled under her breath, lowering her gaze slightly as she slid her hands into her pockets to keep warm. "I can't believe it.."

"Did you forget again?"

Jan Di practically heard Ji Hoo's voice inside her mind, scolding her for being so forgetful. _Wait.._ She blinked slowly and lifted her gaze from the ground. It appeared that it wasn't his voice _inside_ her mind, but rather _outside_ it. By the lamppost, with hands in the pockets of his white jacket, he watched her. Tilting his head to the side, his lips curved into a small grin; a playful one, which made it very obvious she was about to be teased.

"You can't believe you forgot your gloves?" he repeated for her, out loud. After a few seconds, he approached her slowly, with an amused expression on his features. " _I can_."

Puffing out her cheeks, Jan Di averted her gaze. "What are you doing here?" It wasn't a rude question; she specifically told him to avoid going out of his way to pick her up when she was fine on her own. He was very busy after all, just as she had been; but Ji Hoo was working exceptionally hard to become a doctor. He had several textbooks to study from; it had become a dream of his, encouraged by his grandfather. She didn't want to waste his time when he could use it to study. The last thing she wanted was to become a burden. Even though they both were on their break from classes, she still felt that he had other things to do that were more important than coming to pick her up.

"Can you guess?" he asked her, finally face to face with her, though she still refused to look him in the eye. "You know, I feel like we've been in this position before, if not many times.."

Jan Di already knew why he was there; he heard the _bell_ ringing. How he was able to tell honestly startled her, but then she knew it could also be mere coincidence that he came when she was facing some sort of dilemma. "How's harabeoji?" she asked, changing the subject quickly.

"You can see for yourself," responded Ji Hoo, still staring down at her; as if he were waiting. Finally, Jan Di shifted her gaze over to him. Once her dark gaze rested on his figure, he reached for one of her hands and began to rub it with both of his.

"You're cold," he commented. "This is what happens when you're forgetful." Just when she was about to object, he removed one of his hands from her cold one and slipped it inside his jacket pocket, only to pull out one pair of her gloves a few seconds later. Quickly, he pulled the glove onto her cold hand, before doing the same to her other one. As he did so, Jan Di watched with an expression of tenderness; recalling the last time he did something so sweet for her. It was very nostalgic to Jan Di, though it embarrassed her a little bit; but it also led her to wonder if he felt the same way. Probably not. "There," he murmured with a warm smile, giving a brief nod of the head. "Now you're ready for this weather. "

"..Thank you," she murmured quietly. "I'm sorry for making you come out this way for just that.."

"I didn't, though."

"Eh?" Jan Di was left a little confused by his denial. "Then what do you come out here for..?"

Her question was immediately answered when he took one of her hands into his. "I came to walk home with you. You didn't think I just came to deliver a pair of gloves, did you?"

It was a kind gesture. But rather than focusing on his question, she paid more attention to the singular word he spoke before.

 _Home_.

Something shared between Jan Di and Ji Hoo, that wasn't love. A home was a place of comfort shared by people. It was like a safehouse, from all the dangers and horrors of the world outside. A shelter from the pain outside it. It was also a place built on love. A home was not just a piece of architecture, filled with possessions or furniture; a home, to Geum Jan Di, was much more. It was the memories inside that made it so valuable in the end—the memories were the reason a home was comforting.

Jan Di's thoughts left her speechless for a moment, but were interrupted when Ji Hoo's voice brought her back to reality. "Are you ready?" He squeezed her hand—like he did many times before. It was a gentle squeeze, like always, that kept her in touch with reality. It reminded her that he was there, beside her, never going to let go.

"..Yes," she responded confidently with a wide smile of her. "Let's go!" Now she was a bit more enthusiastic than before—perhaps it was because of how happy he made her, just by being there with her.

As they began walking—hand-in-hand—Jan Di found herself staring up at the night sky, watching as snowflakes fell. The many that fell on her face— _and melted_ —felt refreshing; especially after being inside a stuffy home. Despite it being very cold to the touch, she enjoyed the feeling of winter's gentle breeze, just as she enjoyed the feeling of Ji Hoo's gentle touch.

Both felt like a relief to her.

And both had her heart fluttering.

* * *

Throughout the duration of their walk _home_ , Ji Hoo observed his surroundings; taking in everything. It was natural for him to be so observant and he didn't mind it; it led him to discovering things he wouldn't normally. But as he walked silently beside Jan Di, taking in his surroundings, his thoughts began to drift. There were many things to think about and consider, yet so little time—or so it felt. He would be lying if he said that some—or most—of those thoughts didn't consist of Jan Di. It was just a symptom of being lovesick, wasn't it? As his grandfather had told him, being lovesick meant not only thinking about _that person_ constantly, but connecting them to every single thing in your life; seeing a similar beauty in the details of life, as you did with the person you loved. It was confusing, but very enjoyable. To be in love...it felt like a blessing. To have it _returned_ was more of a miracle.

Ji Hoo was just one of the lucky few.

Halfway home, Ji Hoo had only begun to realize that Jan Di was being particularly quiet; more so than usual. Sometimes, when they would go out together, she would point out certain things to him or have things to say out of the blue. He absolutely _loved_ to hear her talk or even ramble, but the sudden silence was a little new when they were walking—not to say it was a bad thing. The silence between them was never uncomfortable or unsettling; it was always beautiful, because just being beside her was enough to make him calm and happy. They didn't need to speak to one another to feel content with each other's presence. However, now his curiosity began to rise as he questioned her quiet nature. Shifting his gaze over to her, he finally realized why; she was lost in the beauty of the falling snow.

It was clear from how her lips formed into a small smile of obvious delight, as her eyes watched with a certain gentleness and interest as snowflakes fell from the sky. It would be taking it too lightly to say she was just merely _fascinated_. He could have easily interrupted her snow-gazing and speak to her, but instead, he didn't want to ruin this for her. He let her be, where she was _happy_ and relaxed. Knowing Jan Di, the past few months hadn't been easy for her; with their friends leaving and school overwhelming her. She had been a complete mess. But now, on break, she was completely relaxed. Ji Hoo didn't want to ruin that for the woman he loved.

The rest of the walk home consisted of silence, with the two of them focusing on the wonders around them. By the time they arrived home, which didn't take very long, Ji Hoo was the first to speak.

"The snow was very pretty today, wasn't it?" he asked her, turning his head to glance at her while unlocking the door. By now, her face was red from the cold weather. Despite wearing a hat and scarf, it was clear it wasn't enough to keep her very warm. Perhaps he could warm her up once they were inside..

His thoughts were interrupted by her when she responded with a slight smile. "Yeah.. They were beautiful. I never took the time to look at snow, because I was always focusing on other things, but...it was nice to appreciate the beauty of it."

He smiled too. "I always take the time to appreciate beauty. I see it all the time."

"You do?" she questioned curiously as he turned to face her. "Where?"

"Right in front of me." He planted his hands firmly on her shoulders and quickly, he had leaned down slightly to kiss her on the lips. It was a cold kiss, but one he would not forget. Every moment spent together would be remembered, as every kiss shared with her would be kept in those memories. He would never take this love for granted. Parting his lips from hers, his smile formed into a grin once again and he breathed out quietly. "You should know this by now, how much I appreciate you."

 _And how much I will until the end of days._

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Night Changes

**A/N: And at long last, chapter 2 is out! WOW, that took a long time! I apologize for the very, very long wait. I don't have the time to write freely anymore, so I can't guarantee another chapter for a while. I'm actually on a hiatus until December, at least. So until December, I won't be updating regularly, but thank you for sticking with me and waiting patiently! You all deserve rewards!**

 **I won't be able to get to responding to reviews this time, but the next chapter I will for sure! But I do want to say thanks for reading and I enjoyed reading your reviews! This will definitely be a continuing story, just as all my other stories will be!**

 **I also realize that this chapter isn't worth the wait, so I'm sorry for that too. Also, another apology for my writing being SUPER rusty! It might seem / feel a little off, but I did try my very best to make it seem natural! Overall, thank you!**

* * *

Jan Di was sitting on the couch with the palms of her hands rubbing against her knees, nervously, almost. Her nervousness wasn't due to her feeling uncomfortable around Ji Hoo—that would never be the case—but rather because, for some strange reason, Jan Di always had this _fluttering_ in her chest. It wasn't something that could be helped, but that didn't bother her at all. It just happened all the time when she was in his presence; it didn't matter where or when. It got to the point where she couldn't remember what it felt like without the fluttering. She lost track of the days when this particular feeling had occurred in her chest. Before she could think further on the matter of how she was feeling, she heard footsteps heading in her direction. Glancing over her shoulder, she watched as Ji Hoo approached her on the couch, setting down a tray of drinks and then seating himself beside her.

"Hot chocolate for you," he spoke, lifting one of the cups and setting it in front of her. "And one for me." With a smile, he lifted his cup up to his lips and took a small sip before setting it down quickly afterwards. After swallowing the liquid, he turned his head to her with a tiny grin. "I don't recommend drinking it right away.. It's very, very hot. You'll burn your tongue if you do.."

"Is that what happened to you?" teased Jan Di with a small, humored grin of her own.

"I had my own assumptions, but I decided to test it myself so that you wouldn't have to." He leaned back against the cushioning, resting his elbow on the arm of his couch. His eyes were now locked onto Jan Di, clearly watching her every movement as if he were observing her. Jan Di quickly avoided eye contact by shifting her gaze away, feeling as if she were melting under his gaze. Her shyness began to act up again, in front of him this time.

All because of _that_ feeling.

It happened whenever they were together, though Jan Di had become an expert at hiding it from him. At the moment, however, not so much.

She reached for her mug and took it into the both of her hands. Fingers tapped against the smooth surface of the mug in a rhythmic beat. It helped distract her from her thoughts for a few seconds, but it didn't seem to work in distracting Ji Hoo.

"Jan Di," he suddenly said in the silence.

 _He noticed.._ The tapping on her mug increased considerably; more than likely making it more obvious. "Yes?" she murmured in response, glancing over at him barely.

"It seems like every time we're together, you're very nervous. Why is that?" he questioned, tilting his head to the side slightly. "We've been together for close to a year.. Is it something about me that makes you uncomfortable?" A few seconds of silence passed before he spoke up again. "Is it these living arrangements? You shouldn't feel forced to stay here if that's not what you want.."

That's where her gaze darted towards him. She knew she was making it so very obvious that she was nervous, but to lead him into a misunderstanding such as her being uncomfortable? Jan Di didn't want to give such an implication; especially one that was untrue.

"That's not it!" she objected immediately, though afterwards, she ended up regretted sounding so enthusiastic. The last thing Jan Di wanted was to become the clingy girlfriend that would eventually trouble her boyfriend, so in an attempt to prevent that from _ever_ happening, she told herself to remain calm and composed—like Ji Hoo. Setting her gaze on Ji Hoo once again, she noticed how his lips curved back into a smile. One she knew very, _very_ well.

"Then what is it? Don't tell me that the _prideful_ Geum Jan Di still gets shy around me, despite our living together." She could practically hear it in his tone of voice; how he just _knew_ exactly how she felt. Nothing was more embarrassing than that! Ji Hoo continued on, "I think it's _cute_ how you're still this way, Jan Di. All this time, and I never realized it. I guess I learn something new every time I'm with you."

"It's not like that either," she mumbled again. For a moment, Jan Di pursed her lips together, the mug of hot chocolate resting calmly in her hands now. Her fingers that once tapped restlessly against the surface of the mug now fell utterly silent, just as Jan Di herself had. "It's more like.." Jan Di exhaled silently as she glanced over at her hot chocolate, now staring into the dark liquid as if she were mesmerized by it. Except, she wasn't; she just didn't want to see Ji Hoo's reaction to the next few, embarrassing words she was about to speak. "I'm not sure why I get this way around you.. So uneasy.. Or is it uneasy..? Maybe I'm just shy after all.. But I would've thought that I would have grown accustomed to living with you."

 _I thought my heart would have grown accustomed to being with you._

"It's hard to explain," Jan Di concluded. Still, even after avoiding eye contact for so long, Jan Di kept her eyes locked onto the hot chocolate rather than Ji Hoo himself. He was such a tease and he took every opportunity available to be one. Surely this was one of a kind chance to be the biggest tease. But as she sat in silence, there was not a single sound from Ji Hoo. He was just as silent as she, surprisingly. Waiting for the moment he was going to acknowledge what she said felt dreadful, like it would be _forever_ until she finally got a response.

"I don't think it's about living with me. And I don't think you can grow 'accustomed' to.. this." Ji Hoo finally stated.

"Eh?" Jan Di turned her attention to Ji Hoo at long last. "What do you mean..?"

"I mean exactly what I say: you can't grow accustomed to love, at least to me it's that way." He took another sip of his hot chocolate before setting it down once again. "With love, it's something new every day, don't you think? How can you grow accustomed to your feelings, that change all the time?"

Jan Di was about to object that she wasn't talking about love specifically, but Ji Hoo beat her to it.

"You didn't say love, I know," he said with a tiny smile. "I think I know you better than you know yourself, though. I feel the same, somewhat." At that confession, he turned his head and cleared his throat loudly. "Excuse me for a moment, I need to...get something."

Jan Di was dumbfounded for a moment, staring at Ji Hoo like an idiot. His words were startling. The fact that he felt the _same_ as her came off as a surprise, considering he was normally so calm and unfazed by his feelings...or so it seemed. He never seemed the type to be nervous to Jan Di or so that could tell. Well, on the other hand, Ji Hoo was naturally an observer; he was always able to read Jan Di like a book. However, in that aspect, Jan Di was the complete opposite at times.

As Ji Hoo began to get up from his spot on the couch, ready to leave, Jan Di spoke up finally. "You.. What.." _Get it together, Jan Di! Form proper sentences!_ Jan Di knew she wasn't smart, but this was just ridiculous! "Um.. What are you going to get?"

"Something." His response was brief and simple.

Suddenly, Jan Di's suspicions began to rise. "Something? Well, what is it? Relationships don't have secrets...you know."

Ji Hoo turned his head to glance over at her. "Using my words against me?"

It was true. Two months ago, Ji Hoo had told her that relationships didn't have secrets. That they didn't need secrets and instead, they should be open with everything.

"Maybe. So...what is it? What is this something?" she pressed curiously, grinning a bit. "Or maybe you're not going to get anything? You just don't want me to ask you any questions about what you said, right?"

"I wouldn't play this game if I were you," responded Ji Hoo, returning the grin. "I'm a more advanced player. You should know that by now." Once Jan Di looked a bit hesitant, Ji Hoo winked playfully at her. "But as matter of fact, Jan Di, I do have something to get. It's very precious to me, so I don't want to forget it. Don't worry, I won't be gone for long." With that, Ji Hoo left the room.

Jan Di wanted to object, but remained completely silent as he left. She was very curious about what he went to get—if it was _anything_ at all. She doubted he actually went to get anything; it seemed to be the perfect excuse to just leave. Puffing out her cheeks, staring curiously at her cup of hot chocolate. Ji Hoo could have left to excuse himself from any embarrassment, _but_ it could also be very well true that he did leave to get something.

 _I.. I want to know what it was.._

Jan Di wasn't very good at sneaking around; she was actually pretty bad at it. But she got away with it once, long ago with Ji Hoo. Although, at the time, she ended up confessing to it by mistake. But Jan Di was sure that if she tried once more— _without spilling the beans ahead of time_ —she could get away with it. Determined, Jan Di turned her head back towards the table so she could set down her hot chocolate; however, something else caught her attention. As she shifted her gaze towards the table, her eyes caught a glimpse of something outside the large windows. For a couple, starling seconds, she managed to spot someone _watching_ her.

Dressed in cloth as black as the night, capable of blending in. A hood shadowed their facial features and none of _their_ features were distinguished. However, if Jan Di could recognize anything about this moment, it would be the eerie and unsettling feelings that overcame her. Frozen in sudden fear, Jan Di's fingers around the cup of hot chocolate tightened and she swallowed thickly.

"J-Ji Hoo," she whispered quietly, too low for anyone to hear.

A part of her wanted to go outside and confront them. But as she stared longer at the unmoving figure in the dark, she began to realize that it was their intention to get spotted by her. Why else would they willingly allow themselves to be seen, for longer than necessary?

 _Is it to scare me? What are your intentions?_

Too focused on her own questions and thoughts, Jan Di didn't realize that the figure had moved from their position; leaving her dumbfounded and confused once more. The eerie feeling had never left, but now she felt more terrified than before. She didn't understand _why_ she was so afraid; there was no reason to fear pranksters—or so she hoped. Chilled to the bone, Jan Di shifted slightly on the couch. Suddenly, she felt a hand rest atop her shoulder and the worst came to mind. Immediately, she jumped in her seat; splashing hot chocolate on the assailant while letting out a small yell to alert Ji Hoo.

Except...her 'attacker' was Ji Hoo.

And the hot chocolate spilled all over his expensive clothes… Luckily, the hot chocolate wasn't freshly made and cooled down within the time she had it.

"Jan Di—what…?" Ji Hoo's facial features expressed his current confusion at the moment. He glanced down at his soaked and stained clothes before shifting his gaze back to Jan Di, who appeared just as shocked at the moment. ".. _What_?" he repeated, blinking slowly and raising an eyebrow as if to question her actions.

"J-Ji Hoo, I—I.. I'm so sorry!" Feeling guilty, she wanted to try and help improve the situation. Quickly, she went to set down the now-empty cup with her shaking hand; only to set it on the edge by mistake, allowing it to fall and shatter into dozens and dozens of pieces on the ground. She winced visibly at the sound of broken glass. "I-I.." Beyond embarrassed at this point, she wanted to help somehow, but began drawing blanks; which wasn't good on her part. Without any hope of actually helping, she decided last minute on what to do. She pulled the sleeve of her sweater over her hand and began to wipe frantically at the stains on Ji Hoo's shirt, bowing her head so she could only see what she was doing and not Ji Hoo's face at this moment. "Sorry, sorry.." she began mumbling, still wiping at the stain as if she expected the stains to magically disappear.

 _Great.. Spill my drink on him, and then break the cup. Brilliant, Jan Di. Just genius! I'm sure he'll love you after this!_

Suddenly, Ji Hoo grabbed her wrist and stopped her from 'cleaning' the stain. Slowly and reluctantly, Jan Di lifted her head to meet his gaze, and by his expression, he looked as if he thought she were crazy. Or so it appeared. "What are you doing?" he questioned, tilting his head slightly to the side. "You're acting _very_ odd right now.."

"Y-you just scared me.. And.. I messed up your shirt.." she began, averting her gaze. "I was trying to clean it.."

At her last comment, he just laughed a little and released his grip on her wrist. "You're trying to clean a mess with your sweater.. Isn't that just creating a bigger mess than helping it?"

"..It's.." Unable to admit she was wrong and he was right, she simply turned her head away. "It's my way of cleaning.. It's called the Geum Jan Di way, if you didn't know it."

"The Jan Di way? I guess.. I do learn more about you all the time, don't I?" he teased. But after a few, brief seconds, concern took over his features. "But really, what's wrong, Jan Di? I don't believe I just scared you.. I'm the only one here. There's no reason to believe that anything frightening could happen.."

That was true. The one place Jan Di felt most comfortable in was Ji Hoo's home. She felt completely safe; there was never a time not to. But she also didn't want to discuss with him about the cloaked figure; she wasn't even certain someone was actually there. For all she knew, she could be imagining things from the past. Plus...she didn't want to worry Ji Hoo over something that may have been just a couple of pranksters. Before he could get more suspicion and question her further, she decided to change the subject.

To something that would more than likely result in Ji Hoo teasing her.

"Well, when you come out of nowhere after going to get 'something,' it's only natural for anyone to get scared! And what did you go get?" Puffing out her cheeks, she folded her arms across her chest. "I feel bad now.. How can I make it up to you?"

"It's not like you spilled a _hot_ drink on me. But thank you for making me realize that I should never offer you a hot drink again. You're a bit of a klutz when it comes to handling dangerous things. But.. if you're talking about making it up to me.." A small smile formed on his lips, and suddenly the two of them were in a position where she was leaning against the arm of the couch, with him hovering over her slightly. "There are a few ways you can pay me back for this nice shirt. I really liked it too."

"You act like it can't be cleaned," objected Jan Di. "I can take it to my parents and get it cleaned, free of charge."

"That's generous of you, Jan Di. But I don't want anything that could be paid with money," he retorted playfully.

"Then what is it you want?" she responded, though she immediately regretted asking. What Ji Hoo wanted was clearly obvious, and he would make it all the more humiliating to hear.

"Do you really have to ask?" With a small grin replacing his smile, he leaned close to her ear, whispering the next few words. "I want you, Geum Jan Di."

Her heart began to beat at those last words. By now, Ji Hoo had pulled away slightly, but now he was much closer to her, with their faces centimeters apart. As he moved a little closer to her, his eyes were locked onto hers as if to question whether or not she was okay with their current closeness. When she didn't indicate otherwise, he smiled softly at her and she her eyelids fluttered close as he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips that lasted a few seconds. The kiss… Like always, it was sweet and loving. She didn't expect otherwise from Ji Hoo. But afterwards, nothing else came like she expected. Instead, after the pause, she received a quick peck on the cheek.

"You're silly."

"Huh?" Jan Di blinked her eyes open, staring up at him as he shifted off her. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I won't do anything you aren't ready for, Jan Di," he responded with his sweet smile. "Don't worry yourself."

"I'm not worried." If anything, Jan Di was confused as to why he said that. She was perfectly fine with what was happening and didn't give him any sign that she didn't want it. "What gave you that idea..?"

"You closed your eyes." Ji Hoo glanced over at her. "When I kissed you. You didn't seem like you were ready." Jan Di felt a little guilty, only because she didn't want to appear as if she wasn't comfortable with him at this point in their relationship. Ji Hoo probably noticed because he quickly added, "Don't worry, Jan Di. It's okay. I don't think I was ready either. This isn't even a fitting environment."

Still, Jan Di remained quiet. She knew he was only saying those things to make her feel better. If he didn't want it, he wouldn't have bothered bringing it up to begin with. Suddenly, she felt him grasp onto her hand; intertwining their fingers together as if to reassure her further.

"These things happen naturally. There's no need to rush it." Ji Hoo squeezed her hand with the same smile as earlier; a smile that made her feel more relaxed. "We're not even married yet," he teased.

"M-married?" she repeated, feeling her cheeks heat up at the idea. She covered her face with her other hand, clearly blushing from his comments. However, his words helped ease her. Somehow, Ji Hoo always knew what to say.

 _Thank you, Ji Hoo.._


	3. Chapter 3 - Girl Talk

**A/N: Finally, a chapter update! I am sorry for my long hiatus, but I should be able to update a bit more frequently for a while! Thank you all for remaining patient with me! I'm glad everyone enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Onto reviews: Glad you thought for the most part, Ji Hoo's and Jan Di's interactions were adorable! I always aim to make their interactions sweet, even during the simplest of times. I do feel like Jan Di and Ji Hoo had that type of relationship. As for the cloaked figure, it's hard to say now that three of them have seen the figure, but none of them said a single thing. But there will definitely be more of the cloaked figure ;) And it will get more...clear eventually. Glad you liked that line I put in for Ji Hoo, I really couldn't resist, and there will definitely be complications. I almost feel a little bad for what I have planned. And thank you, even though my hiatus was longer than I expected (JHsgf82). Glad you enjoyed the chapter! And you will find out more about the cloaked figure and their intentions! ;) I'm also happy you liked Ji Hoo's teasing (angee818323)! And I don't mind your comment, so no worries. I do actually appreciate your opinion, and if possible, I would like to discuss this more with you, so I can get a better idea on how I could improve. So if you do have an account on this site, I would love it if you could message me and talk with me about it, since I aim for improvement! If not, it's okay, and I will try to work with the feedback you gave me. But thank you very much for your comment (Hyun)! The story is updated, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story (guest)! And thank you for being patient (mkerkau)!**

 **Now that reviews are done, here is my next chapter. Please enjoy, and thanks again for being patient!**

* * *

" _What_? You did what?" demanded Ga Eul over the phone. "And then you ruined this chance?"

Jan Di couldn't help but flinch at her friend's shocked tone and held her cellphone away from her ear as Ga Eul continued to comment about her surprise. Once Ga Eul's voice fell silent, Jan Di placed the phone back against her ear and sighed in disappointment herself.

"I know, I know Ga Eul.." mumbled Jan Di. "I still can't believe I spilled hot chocolate all over his clothes.. Don't remind me how terrible that is." Jan Di groaned, "And yes, I know. I've been with him for a while now, and I still can't believe I wasn't ready."

"Especially since you're _dreamt_ about this scenario tons of times when you first met him!" Ga Eul chimed in. "I'm surprised! Like, really, _really_ surprised! How many chances do you get to sleep with a rich guy—"

"Ga Eul!" Jan Di's mouth gaped open at her friend's shocking comments. "Since when have you talked like that?" Clearing her throat, Jan Di now spoke in a hushed tone so that she didn't attract anyone into her room at her next statement. "And by the way, _I have not_ pictured this scenario since I met _him_! Not once!"

"Now that's a lie if I ever heard one," Ga Eul snorted. "I'm certain you've fantasized about that kind of moment _plenty_ of times. I mean, you basically had this big crush on him. It was a little cute.."

"Ga Eul!" Jan Di fell back onto her bed, groaning louder this time. "..What am I going to do with you.. I think you've been talking to Yi-Jeong too much.."

"Not nearly enough," admitted Ga Eul, with a sigh following after. "A part of me thinks that it isn't meant to be.."

Now Jan Di's crimson blush—from her friend's earlier comments—faded away as concern for Ga Eul began to rise. "Why do you say that? Is he.." She really didn't want to say it, but Jan Di had to know what Yi-Jeong was pulling this time to allow Ga Eul to think in such a way. "..Is he being 'friendly' with other girls again?"

"No, no.. It's nothing like that." Ga Eul paused briefly, before continuing. "It's just that we don't get to talk as much. Don't get me wrong—he does video chat with me, and it's always nice to hear from him, but I just feel...a little withdrawn from him."

Jan Di fell quiet, unable to think of anything to say to reassure or console her friend over her worries. Jan Di was familiar with such a feeling, however. Ever since the incident in Macau, she had felt distanced from Jun Pyo, who she had loved very much. But ever since their resolve, she was able to feel much better.

 _Still.. I feel distant from him, even though we did talk.._

Shaking her head, Jan Di did her best to reassure her friend and offer her advice. "Well, that's only normal. He is in sweden, and it has been some time. But if you do feel this way, you should try and talk to him about how you're feeling. I really do think communication is the key to all relationships."

"I guess you're right, Jan Di." Ga Eul let out a relieved sigh over the line. "I don't know what I would do without you.. Well, actually, without you, I wouldn't have met Yi-Jeong to begin with. So even though I don't say it a lot, thank you.."

At Ga Eul's words, Jan Di trailed off into her own thoughts.

 _If she didn't meet me, she wouldn't have known Yi-Jeong.._

It was odd to Jan Di, how certain events or scenarios could set things in place as they were. After all, if Jan Di hadn't run laundry to Shinhwa High, then she would not have saved a student's life. And if not for her saving that life, she would never have been enrolled in Shinhwa High under a scholarship available to her. If she hadn't befriended Min Ji, then she wouldn't have gotten tangled up with F4. Getting tangled up with F4 led Jan Di to getting closer to Jun Pyo and his F4 gang, which also then led to her dating Jun Pyo.

 _And if Jun Pyo didn't try and get rid of me at Macau, then…_ Jan Di felt her chest ache at the memory, and at the heartbreaking speculation. _Then I wouldn't be with Ji Hoo like I am right now.._ At this point, Jan Di could not imagine a life without Ji Hoo. But it would have been possible, if Jun Pyo had told her that he loved her, and wanted to continue being with her.

 _Am I thankful he broke my heart? Or should I be sad, knowing that things could have been different? How should I be feeling about this.._

"Jan Di!" rang out Ga Eul's voice from the phone. "Are you really daydreaming during our phone call? Or.." Jan Di could hear the playfulness in her tone. "..Are you fantasizing about your sunbae's _dreamy_ , attractive body..?"

That was enough to snap Jan Di out of her thoughts, to which she immediately—and _loudly_ —responded, "No! Ga Eul! For the last time, I don't think about Ji Hoo's 'attractive' body!"

The next thing she heard was Ga Eul's laughter—along with the sound of the door opening. Jan Di's eyes widened and she forced herself up into a sitting position. Ji Hoo was standing at the entrance of her room, lips grinning and eyes filled with amusement.

"Ga Eul.. I need to call you back," whispered Jan Di into the phone before hanging up on her friend. "Ji Hoo.. What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to knock?"

"Knock? In my home?" he repeated, tilting his head, almost like a puppy who was curious. "Since we're asking questions suddenly, what was that about my body?"

"I wasn't talking about you," responded Jan Di with a small scoff, averting her gaze so she wouldn't feel as humiliated. "I was talking to Ga Eul about Yi-Jeong.." A part of that statement was true.

"I see.. So you were talking to Ga Eul about Yi-Jeong's body.." repeated Ji Hoo with a raised brow. "Aren't you supposed to be _my_ girlfriend? I don't talk about Ga Eul's body with Yi-Jeong, now do I?"

"Wait a second—we weren't talking about Yi-Jeong's body!" objected Jan Di. "I would never, at least! I have no interest in his body; you're the…" her voice trailed off, as she saw where this conversation was heading. It was typical: Jan Di tried to make excuses to cover up the odd truth, and Ji Hoo would tease and mess with her until she led herself to telling part of the truth. Ever since day one, this had always been their way of conversing. "...Well, mister know-it-all, now you won. Like always."

"Oh? You're not going to hide it anymore?"

"What's the point in hiding it? We do this all the time, and I'm no match for you.." Jan Di pouted a little bit, though she rolled her eyes in a playful manner after seeing his grin grow. "What? I said you won."

"So that means you're still at zero wins, while I've accomplished six hundred." His remark caused her to snort.

"Six hundred? I doubt it.." When he didn't deny it, she blinked rapidly. "You're kidding, right? How are you going to keep track of something like that…!"

"Easy. I just remember that every time we see each other, to add another to my win." Ji Hoo closed his eyes, still grinning. "You even said I always win."

"Aren't you feeling a little arrogant today?" mumbled Jan Di as she got up onto her feet to approach her 'boyfriend.'

"Is that how you should be talking to your boyfriend, who plans on taking you out on a date today?" he questioned her.

Now the conversation was shifted. "You're taking me out on a date?" she asked, curious now.

"I was going to. But.." his voice trailed off as he shifted his gaze away from her. "I'm not certain if I want to now, after hearing you call me _arrogant_. But maybe if I hear an apology, I'll change my mind." He peered over at her, clearly waiting for the apology he mentioned.

Jan Di puffed out her cheeks before giving in with a sigh. "Okay, okay. What I said was out of line…" She averted her gaze briefly before looking him into the eye and offering a sincere apology, "I'm sorry, sunbae.."

"I didn't think you would actually do it." Ji Hoo closed the space between them and placed both hands on either side of her head. Unlike before, he was now smiling genuinely, as Jan Di could tell from the loving look in his eyes—something she loved very much. It was usually easy to tell how Ji Hoo felt from looking into his eyes, because unlike the initial encounter, he had grown to be more expressive of his feelings. And Jan Di had also noted how much happier he had been. It brought a smile to her own lips, as she placed her hands atop his larger ones. "I was going to take you out on a date anyway."

"Still, I shouldn't be calling you arrogant. You're anything but that," she responded quietly, mesmerized by his smile and eyes. "Where are we going?"

"I was thinking maybe a movie, and dinner afterwards?" he told her as he leaned down to press a light kiss to her forehead—very briefly—before pulling away and dropping his hands from her face. "Would you like to do something else?"

"That sounds great. I'll get ready—" began Jan Di, before she realized that she really couldn't do the first bit. "Ah.."

"What's the matter?" Ji Hoo was puzzled by her sudden change in reaction.

"I have to video chat my family tonight. In about two hours, actually.." Jan Di sighed heavily, rubbing the side of her head. "I'm sorry.."

"It's fine, Jan Di. Really, your parents are generous enough to let you continue living with me." Ji Hoo ruffled her hair in a playful manner. "We can just go out for dinner tonight. But.." his voice trailed off. "Will I be able to speak to your parents today?"

Jan Di froze at the question. "..It...might be possible.."

 _I haven't been able to tell them we're dating.._

She was only reluctant because she did hide their relationship from her parents, but she also hid that fact from Ji Hoo. As far as he was aware, her parents were fully informed of their relationship. But that wasn't the case. And Jan Di did not want him to speak to her parents, and give away what she had been trying to hide.

"Let's talk about it after dinner." Jan Di quickly wanted to change the subject. "Now go—a lady needs to get dressed." Jan Di began pushing her boyfriend out of the room and closed the door on him. Afterwards, she exhaled in relief. "Good job Jan Di… You're going to get caught for your lies."

She didn't want to think about that. Instead, she decided to think about what to wear for her date. Jan Di rushed to her drawers filled with clothes, pulling out items that she thought would look nice, but ended up being a terrible idea to wear for the date. Truthfully, Jan Di didn't know what to wear for a date—they never went on dates because of their busy schedules.

 _Well.. My busy schedule at least.._

Her schedule consisted of school. And when it wasn't consisted of school, it was all schoolwork. And when it wasn't schoolwork, it was studying. Jan Di felt a little guilty about making little to no time for Ji Hoo.

 _Now's not the time! I need to focus on our date tonight. Who knows when I'll be able to go on another one._

As she went through each clothing item, Jan Di realized that she didn't have anything fit for a date. At least, not for a date with Ji Hoo. Despite her current living conditions where Ji Hoo didn't let her pay a single thing, she still never thought about buying new clothes she could afford for the first time. A part of her felt so _stupid_ for not taking Ga Eul up on her many offers for shopping. Now, Jan Di was beginning to regret studying more than necessary.

Sitting on her bed, panicking internally because she couldn't find the _right_ outfit, she heard a knock on the door. _Ji Hoo!_ Still a mess and not properly dressed, Jan Di didn't know what to do or say as she paced around the room, thinking of something to wear. But she knew she was taking far too long, especially since they were low on time. Finally, after a couple minutes wasted as she tried to match clothes together for a 'date' outfit, Jan Di gave in. There was just no way she would find an outfit fitting for their date in enough time. So, wearing the same clothes as she was earlier—which happened to be plain and simple—Jan Di opened the door.

"I'm sorry, Ji Hoo…" her voice trailed off as she blinked, peering down the hallway, only for there to be no sign of Ji Hoo. At first Jan Di was confused, until her gaze dropped to the floor where a bag was set. Carefully, she bent over to peer inside the bag, and her eyes widened at what she found. Then, after glancing down the hallway once more, Jan Di took the bag into her room and shut the door, preparing for her date that night.

* * *

Ji Hoo was seated on the couch, dressed in another one of his white suits. He waited patiently for his girlfriend, who he assumed would be getting dressed right at that moment. He had left a gift in front of her door, since he knew very well she wouldn't have anything ready for a date. Ji Hoo didn't care how she dressed, she would always be beautiful, but he knew very well that she cared how she looked when she went out with Ji Hoo. So he prepared her an outfit ahead of time.

Then he heard the light footsteps, which was obviously Jan Di finally coming out to see him. He turned his head in her direction, briefly mesmerized by her _beauty_. Strolling towards him, Jan Di was dressed casually, yet...she looked stunning. Ji Hoo had brought her a pair of black flats, tights, and a jacket, all the compliment her white dress. Somehow, Ji Hoo knew she could pull off the outfit.

"...Thank you, Ji Hoo," were her first words as she approached him, arms folded behind her back nervously. "It's very pretty.."

"No need to thank me. I just wanted to see if you could pull this off.." He offered her a small, casual smile. "Not that I doubted you. I knew you'd impress me. And.." He got off the couch to approach her. "..It looks even more beautiful when you're wearing it."

"You always say those kinds of things," murmured Jan Di, glancing up at him with a smile of her own. "You always make me feel better about myself."

"I always mean what I say. Really, I don't even think a model could pull this off as well as you do." Together, the two of them walked to the front door, although not before Ji Hoo grabbed her coat off the rack and helped her into it. "It's cold outside, so let's remember to bundle up." After her coat was on, he pulled on his, and then held open the door for her. As she strolled out, he followed right behind her, making sure to lock the door. "Harabeoji won't be home for a while tonight, so I thought we could spend time together before I go pick him up."

"Let's bring him back something for when he gets home," murmured Jan Di as she rubbed her hands together to warm them up. "He's been working so hard.."

"We will. I'll make sure of that." Ji Hoo escorted his _beautiful_ girlfriend to his car, opening the passenger door for her, and closing it after she seated herself. Then he made his way to the other side of the vehicle and got in, immediately starting the engine to warm up the car and turning up the heat. For the few seconds they sat in silence, Ji Hoo could tell something was on Jan Di's mind, from the way she still continued to rub her hands, even though the car was heated well.

"Ji Hoo.." she began quietly. "My parents.."

He cocked his head to the side slightly as he focused his attention on her completely. "What about them?"

"...I'm sorry they're bothersome," she finished. "They're overwhelming, so I'm sorry about that."

Ji Hoo blinked slowly, raising a brow. _Is that what you really wanted to say?_ Regardless of what was actually on her mind, Ji Hoo couldn't call out her lie, since he wasn't sure if that was the truth or not. Instead, he accepted the answer— _for now_ —and put the gearshift in reverse, pulling out from his parking spot, and then shifted into drive. "Put on your seatbelt. And they're not bothersome. They're just being parents, Jan Di," spoke Ji Hoo as he drove off to their destination. "They have you in their best interest.."

Perhaps he was a little biased, and maybe he shouldn't have spoken for her parents. After all, Ji Hoo lost his parents at a very young age, so he didn't know what it was like to have parents nagging him, or worrying constantly over the actions he made, or the girl he decided to date. It was less of an annoyance, yes, but truthfully, Ji Hoo would have liked to experience the comfort that came with having parents like that.

"Don't worry. I'm happy that your parents are…" he paused. "...'overwhelming.' Because I know that if there is a time I can't be there for you, your parents will be. So, it reassures me. And I would like to meet them formally, now that everything is calm. But I will wait until you're ready, Jan Di." He glanced over at her very briefly. "Don't ever feel pressured to do anything because of me. I am very patient." He flashed her a smile. "I waited for you all this time, didn't I?"


	4. Chapter 4 - Memorable

**A/N: Update is here, but I am unable to respond to the reviews at the moment! When I get the opportunity, I will PM everyone who left a review! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Dinner had gone extremely well in Ji Hoo's book. The ride to the restaurant was smooth and silent, though Ji Hoo expected that much. Together, he realized that both he and Jan Di were deep thinkers; ones that reflected and improved in any way they could. Time after time, Ji Hoo would zone out comfortably in his girlfriend's presence, in thought about her, and their possible future together. Admittedly, Ji Hoo also recalled thinking about an eventual marriage—but such a desire was far along the road. Ji Hoo wasn't certain how far they both would go, hand in hand. Their life was unpredictable. But that didn't mean Ji Hoo couldn't dream about the impossible; he was hopeful that their relationship would last long enough for him to ask her hand in marriage.

He wanted to live to see that day. Perhaps he had pictured such a scenario many times in his head that he had grown to believe that it would one day happen.

 _No_ , he told himself as he strolled towards the doors of the restaurant, glancing over at Jan Di as she slipped on her jacket so they could leave. He took her by the arm and pulled her aside so it would be easier on her. She caught him staring at her and blushed under his gaze. _I will do whatever it takes to see that day. Even if it means accepting the challenges that come along the way._

Ji Hoo was confident that he wouldn't meet the same fate as his parents, who couldn't continue their love to the very end. Their story was cut short, but despite that, Ji Hoo knew they died, undeniably in love with each other. Ji Hoo wanted to see his story, until the end. He didn't want an unhappy ending.

"Ji Hoo?" asked Jan Di as she nudged his arm with her elbow gently, trying to grab his attention. "Are you okay? You're being awfully quiet.."

She was right to be concerned. Moments earlier, as they finished their meal, the two had been as talkative as a clique of gossipers, not knowing went to exactly keep their mouths shut. Ji Hoo forced a smile onto his lips for her, to reassure his girlfriend. But frankly, his heart felt heavy. Guilt flooded over him, as he knew this would be one of the few times they would go out on an actual date. Such a beautiful and sweet woman shouldn't have to wait on him to schedule a date once in awhile. Rather, she deserved to be spoiled. She deserved to go out and feel love from her boyfriend.

Instead, whenever the two went out, it was to school. And for dates Ji Hoo would spend time with her at home, which became typical and boring. Ji Hoo was fond of their time spent at home, because it was simple and pleasant to just be in each other's company, but he wasn't sure how Jan Di felt.

"..I'm fine, Jan Di," he reassured her after a couple of seconds. "Just… It feels nice to get out and spend time together. I don't think we get to do this enough."

"It can't be helped," responded Jan Di, smiling up at him. "We're both much more busy now. I mean, we're in college now, and that's much different than high school. Not to mention," she added, "I even work still.." To his surprise, Jan Di sighed heavily. "...Seems like nothing has changed for me."

"Well, you're only working one job now," joked Ji Hoo. "I'm actually happy that you decided to work one job.. A year ago, you would study until you passed out, and even with little sleep, you would still go to work. It worried me."

"I would still be doing that if you never helped me." Jan Di leaned against him slightly. "...I practically owe you my life."

"Why would you say something like that? You don't owe me anything, Jan Di.." murmured Ji Hoo.

"Because you've done so much for me.. I could probably write out a list, filled with hundreds of things," she mumbled. "You probably couldn't even write down one thing for me.."

Ji Hoo's lips formed into a small frown at her words, though he simply turned his head to kiss the side of her head. "Don't think like that, Jan Di. You've done a lot for me." He took her hand and led her towards the door. "Come on. I need to get you home before your parents decide to give you a call—"

As he opened the door, ready to walk out with his girlfriend, someone smaller than him bumped into him. Immediately, he released his girlfriend's grip and focused on the smaller figure that he had run into by mistake.

Her brown eyes looked to him with surprise, though she brushed the blonde strands of hair behind her ear as she bowed her head in apology. "S-sorry.. I wasn't...paying much attention."

Before he could respond, or even accept her apology, she brushed past him immediately, leaving without hearing him out. Ji Hoo remained utterly still, glancing over his shoulder in time to see her disappear into the crowd. Jan Di approached him, peering over in the same direction.

"Are you okay?" she asked him, glancing up at him.

"Yeah.." Ji Hoo's gaze lingered in the direction the woman disappeared, both puzzled and lost in his thoughts for a moment. When he met her gaze seconds earlier, he couldn't help but feel as if he had met her before. However, no name or memory flashed in his mind. He was left with blanks, but he brushed his curiosity and confusion aside. Instead of focusing on irrelevant things in his life, he put his attention towards the _most_ relevant and important person in his life: Jan Di. He grabbed her hand once more with a smile and led her out the door. Snow began to fall once again from the sky and he looked to Jan Di who stared up in awe. "It's beautiful, but you're not properly dressed for a snow day," commented Ji Hoo as he placed both his hands on either sides of her shoulders, urging her towards his vehicle. "Maybe after your call with your parents—and if it's still snowing—we can mess around a bit.."

"..I would really like that, Ji Hoo." Jan Di nodded her head, though she lowered her gaze slightly in what appeared to be disappointment.

Briefly, Ji Hoo let it slide as he opened the door for her to get inside. Once he entered the vehicle, buckling himself in, he started up the engine and turned the heat on to warm the two up. "So.." he began in the silence, glancing over at his girlfriend. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean.." mumbled Jan Di, blinking slowly at his question as she looked over at him.

"You know exactly what I mean. As soon as I mentioned messing around in the snow, you had this sad look… So, what's on your mind?"

"I'm.. not sure if it's even worth talking about, Ji Hoo," Jan Di admitted. "It's nothing to be sad about.."

"Well, listen to me Jan Di." Shifting in his seat so he was facing her slightly, he took her hand into both of his and started rubbing the back of her hand. "I may not know what's on your mind all the time, although I may try to figure it out on my own. You're very unpredictable, and I've found it harder and harder to read you.."

Now he had her full attention. Her gaze was locked onto him, filled with curiosity and wonder with where his words were going.

Even Ji Hoo didn't know exactly where he was going with his own words, but he followed his heart and what felt right to say in that moment.

"You're unpredictability leaves me perplexed, and sometimes I'm not even sure if I know what goes on inside your mind. But that is why I'm always asking you what's on your mind, Jan Di. I want to know, always, what's going on, or whatever is on your mind. You're full of wonders and mystery, though you may not feel like it." He squeezed her hand gently. "Even now, with that sad smile on your face, I would like to know what's bothering you. Even if you think it's ridiculous, it's not to me, because it upset you for a reason. Whatever it is, it's meaningful, because it left you unhappy."

"..You're very convincing, Ji Hoo. I guess... I was upset because it reminded me of the summer," she murmured.

 _Ah.._

He understood now. The pain and disappointment stemmed from after her graduation. Ji Hoo better understood the reason behind it all.

"We haven't been together as a group in so long. I just...thought it would have been just as fun to mess around in the snow if we could have invited our friends," she confessed. "I miss it."

One of his hands released hers, and reached out to cup her chin so she could look at him. He grinned slightly, laughing a little bit. "I understand completely.. Truthfully, I miss spending time with them too.."

There was truth to that statement. Despite their hardships and distance, Ji Hoo did in fact miss his friends since childhood, and the ones who had been by his side for so long, even through his depression. Even Jun Pyo was willing to be his friend after winning the heart of the woman he loved. Any friendship capable of withstanding hardships like that were golden.

"We promised to all meet again, didn't we?" reminded Ji Hoo, releasing her chin and tapping her forehead gently. "Don't forget, F4 is your family, Jan Di. We all may be far apart, but at your call, we are willing to put aside anything to be here for you. That includes stubborn and arrogant Jun Pyo."

His words earned a small laugh from Jan Di herself, and her sweet, beautiful smile returned. "You're right.. Stubborn and arrogant Jun Pyo.. I bet he would love having a face full of snow."

"He'd probably complain about getting his hair messed up," joked Ji Hoo, laughing more at the image of an angry, snow-covered Jun Pyo. Nothing funnier could beat that image in his mind. After a couple seconds of the two laughing, Jan Di quieted down to ask a question.

"What about Woo Bin? Do you know how he's doing?"

Ji Hoo gave his head a small shake. "I haven't talked to him in two weeks or so.. And that was barely."

While it was hard to make time for each other, it was especially hard to make time for their friends, Ji Hoo had realized. Both Jan Di and Ji Hoo kept in contact with their friend, but now that they were all grown up, they all had their individual responsibilities to take care of.

"Maybe I'll invite Woo Bin over. Would you like that?" he asked her, looking over at her for her approval.

She nodded her head eagerly. "Yes, it would be nice to see Woo Bin again. It feels like its been forever since we last saw him."

As Ji Hoo began to switch the gearshift into reverse, he agreed with her. "You're right. I'll invite him over for dinner sometime soon. I wonder how life has been for him." He also made a mental note to give his good friend a call later that night, so that he may make some plans with Woo Bin to surprise Jan Di.

* * *

Jan Di raced back and forth around Ji Hoo's room, preparing to set up the video chat for her parents. Whenever she video-chatted her parents, Ji Hoo had always convinced her to do so in his room, which had far more space. Plus, it was an easier set up for Jan Di, since they stored the equipment in his closet. It was simply an easier and quick transition. Although, sitting in his chair, she knew he was watching her with great amusement as she set up the laptop and camera.

"You're still looking cute as ever, Jan Di," teased Ji Hoo.

"What are you saying..?" she mumbled, embarrassed by his sudden and odd comment. "I always dress this way…"

"If you went on a date every day, sure you would." He gestured to the outfit she was wearing. "Are you going to let your parents know that you just went on a date with your boyfriend?"

One glance down at her outfit and she raced out of the room. _Darn, I forgot to change!_ The last thing she needed her parents to know was that her "landlord" bought her an expensive dress for dinner. If that didn't sound fishy, Jan Di wasn't sure what more could add to the obvious lie. Stripping herself quickly of the fancy items of clothing, she grabbed an enlarged sweater, one size too big, and a pair of pajama shorts to keep herself comfy. Anything that looked casual would be better than something out of the ordinary and fancy.

After preparing herself for the call she would receive in a couple minutes, she returned to Ji Hoo's room, noticing the expression of amusement still very much on his features. She puffed out her cheeks, avoiding his gaze. "Thanks for letting me know."

"Is that sarcasm?" he asked her, chuckling loud enough for her to hear.

"It might be," she taunted, seating herself on his bed. Although the two fell quiet seconds after, she couldn't help but feel his heavy gaze on her. "..You said you wanted to video chat my parents, right?"

"It would be nice, if I could," he responded. "But like I said, if you're not ready, then don't worry about it."

She paused, briefly, to consider her options. She could easily tell him she wasn't ready, but how could she deny his simple request? He was eager to meet her parents, let them know how much he loved her probably, and even let them know that all was well in the house of the Yoon's. But if she did accept his request, then her lie would be found out by both her family and Ji Hoo, which she wasn't prepared for at all. If anything, she wanted to avoid the nagging of her family. She also knew how much more uncomfortable they may be, knowing she was living with not just a friend, but her boyfriend. Who could trust that?

She chewed on her bottom lip, unsure of how to respond. And just when she thought she had no choice but to agree, her phone began to ring. Immediately—and _gladly_ —she slid her finger across the screen and answered, "Hello?"

"Jan Di?" asked a familiar voice.

"Oh, harabeoji!" responded Jan Di, startled he had called her instead of Ji Hoo. "Is something wrong?" She exchanged a brief glance with Ji Hoo, who finally sat upright in concern.

"Don't worry, everything is okay. I was just calling to see if you could get my grandson to pick me up," responded his grandfather. "I've been trying to reach him, but he hasn't answered. What is that child doing that he's ignoring his grandfather.."

"Ah, I understand, harabeoji. I'll let him know." After exchanging goodbye's with him and hanging up, she glanced over at Ji Hoo. "Harabeoji said that he's ready to be picked up."

"He could have given me a call, then," murmured Ji Hoo, confused.

"He said you weren't answering." Jan Di shrugged. "You probably left your phone in the car."

"Maybe.. But it seems like meeting your parents will have to wait," he murmured, getting onto his feet. "There's going to be more opportunities, so I'm not too worried." Before leaving, he moved over to ruffle her hair playfully.

In silence, Jan Di watched her boyfriend leave, sighing in relief once she heard the door close. His grandfather's call was a _miracle_ ; a little blessing to her. Luckily, the next video chat with her family would be the following week, which would give her enough time to try and fix her current situation. If possible, Jan Di had planned to visit her family within the next few days and try to ease them into the idea of her having a boyfriend—specifically her "landlord" Ji Hoo. Her thoughts were interrupted as a loud, ringing tone emitted from the laptop set in front of her. An image of her family popped up, along with the words "incoming call from Geum Kang San" beneath the image. The video-chatting platform had been registered under her little brother, who knew more than her parents about technology. Carefully, Jan Di hovered the mouse cursor over the tiny icon of the phone, with the words "answer" beside it. With a single click on the mousepad, a box half the size of the screen popped up, and her family all crowded in front of the webcam to wave at Jan Di.

"Noona!" called out Kang San with a happy smile on his face.

"Aish, be quiet for a minute!" came her mother's harsh tone, which succeeded in hushing the young child. "How are you doing? Is he treating you okay?"

"Yes—he's always treated me well. You don't have to keep asking me that.." mumbled Jan DI as she returned a small wave to her family. "And nice to see you too."

"Yah! Don't give me that kind of attitude.." her mother responded. "I don't trust that man.. How can he offer you a place to stay, without asking for anything in return? Can you believe that? A _rich_ man you refuse to charm, allowing you to sleep in his expensive home, free of charge! I expect someone like that to try something.." Her mother's voice trailed off, almost as if she didn't dare finish the sentence.

But such accusations sent slight anger through Jan Di. She rolled her eyes, tapping the frame of the laptop in slight irritation. "What? What were you going to finish that sentence with?"

"Fishy."

" _Fishy_?" repeated Jan Di, astounded by her mother's accusations and suspicions. "He would never!"

"Uh-huh.. That's what they all say. I don't see why he would help someone like you! That's just the truth, Jan Di. What have you got to offer to him, that makes him act all friendly to you? You're from opposite worlds, which are very, very different! Why do you think you've never met a guy like that until you transferred to Shinhwa? Because our kind don't mix with each other!"

"Our kind? Why does that even matter? You should be happy he's providing me with a place to live, especially when I needed it most!" argued Jan Di. "...He's helped me a lot, mother. Why does every kind deed need a reason behind it? Why can't someone just help me out of the kindness in their heart? I…"

 _..I might not be drop dead gorgeous, or even pretty like Seo Hyun. I might not even have the brains any of my friends have. And I'm always going to remain poor.. But why do I need any of those qualities to be able to offer something? Why do kind gestures need to be repaid like that? Is my support even enough?_

Jan Di fell quiet, placing the palm of her hand against her forehead as she began to question her life.

"..Listen, Jan Di," spoke her mother. "I worry about you. You're my only girl, and you definitely have more going for you than this kid right next to me.."

"Hey!" Despite Kang San's rejection, his father issued him a hushed "shh," so that he would not interrupt what his mother was going to say.

"I don't want anything to happen to you. This world is full of dangerous people, who would be willing to hurt you. Haven't you seen that enough at Shinhwa? Why force yourself, to be around people who don't care to understand you?"

Jan Di didn't bother to put up a fight any longer. Her mother, on certain terms, was correct. Even Ji Hoo had his fair share of hurting Jan Di, but unintentionally. Still, he was the first person in that school that offered her a helping hand. And despite the cold shoulder he would occasionally give her, he was more of a support than anyone else. He proved that with time, people of higher class could understand others.

In return, all Jan Di did was offer him an equal amount of support and understanding, as well as a bit of kindness.

 _And now look where we are.._

Despite her frustrations with her mother, Jan Di couldn't help the tiny smile that appeared on her lips. She scratched her cheek lightly, glancing away from the screen momentarily to take in the view around her. Here she was in what a commoner would call a "rich man's room." The two of them were able to prove an entire world wrong by being together and making such a relationship work.

 _Yet I continue to hide it…_

"Yah, what are you smiling about?" Her mother's voice shattered her train of thought. "Is this funny to you? Do you know how worried we are about you?"

"It's not like that.." responded Jan Di. "..You really don't have to worry about me. I'm doing fine here." She paused shortly. "..I'm.. I'm happy here, mother."

As she glanced back at the computer screen, she noticed Kang San's knowing grin. She had a feeling that he knew there was something more than a friendship between Ji Hoo and Jan Di. He was the one who reminded her how much Ji Hoo really meant to her.

"Mother, Ji Hoo is a good guy," Kang San added. "He helped me and noona. I trust him."

"Well, as long as he doesn't end up like that Gu Jun Pyo guy.." Her mother sighed quietly, averting her own eyes away from the screen as well.

Jan Di could understand her mother's frustrations. Her family knew very well what Jun Pyo did to her, and how he left her at Macau. It was a sad story to tell that left Jan Di in tears, and her mother clearly never forgave Jun Pyo for that, nor did she plan on it.

"He's much different, trust me." Jan Di reminded her mother. "Who decided to help us in paying off our debts?"

"Still, there has to be a reason." Her mother simply put her hands up in defeat. "Forget it. We can discuss this another time."

"Thanks," murmured Jan Di, nodding her head.

"Now that's put aside," began her father. "How are your classes..?"

"They're going well. My semester is almost over. Then I'll be on break." Jan Di puffed out her cheeks, rubbing her bare arms. "Finals are also coming up.. So I need to be sure to focus!"

"Yes, do focus. This is your only chance at success," agreed her mother. "Then you can show all those brats what Geum Jan Di is really made of!"  
"Fighting, noona!" exclaimed Kang San.

"Fighting," replied Jan Di with a tiny smile, mimicking her brother's hand motions.

Out of nowhere, Jan Di could hear the faint sound of ringing. She peered closer at the screen, realizing the ringing came from where her family was at. Her mother was the first to make note of it. "Aish, someone's calling again.. Go answer it, Kang San!"

Kang San, with a pout, raced out of the room and disappeared from her screen. Jan Di listened as he called for their mother. "Mom, it's someone calling about tomorrow. They want to pick up their clothes in the morning!"

"What?" Surprise was evident on her mother's features, clearly in disbelief. "Tomorrow morning? They said in the afternoon, I thought!" She eyed Jan Di's father. "Didn't they?"

Her father smiled shyly as he responded in a quiet tone. "...I think so?"

"Aish.. You.." Her mother grabbed her husband by the ear and dragged him out of the room. "How could you mix up the morning and afternoon? Do you realize how late it is?!"

As their voices faded, leaving Jan Di with a screen revealing an empty room, she sat on the bed in silence. She figured that they were very late on an order that was due the following morning. "Maybe I should end this video chat.."

After a couple minutes of no return, Jan Di assumed that they had all rushed to fix their mistake and complete the order. Just as she was ready to close the video chat by exiting out of the tab, she heard a knock on the door. "Jan Di? I'm coming in."

 _Ji Hoo?!_ Her eyes went wide with shock. _He's home already?! How much time has passed?_

Without leaving her thoughts to wander any further, she blindly moved the mouse to try and close the video chat tab and pushed the computer further back to act as if she just finished the video chat with her parents. She stretched her arms above her head casually, emitting a tiny yawn.

"Oh, Ji Hoo.. You're back already?" she mumbled quietly.

"It wasn't a long drive, especially since there was no traffic," he responded, closing the door behind him. He approached the bed curiously, glancing over at the laptop that just showed the desktop screen. "You finished video chatting your parents?"

"Yeah, sorry.. If I had known you'd come back this soon, I would have kept them on," she apologized, glancing away.

"It's okay. Besides, I said there's always next time, didn't I?"

"You did.. Still, you've been waiting for this moment, to properly introduce yourself." Jan Di couldn't help the guilt that she felt building up in her chest.

He moved to sit beside her on his bed, and out of habit, she scooted over a little bit to provide him space. Though, to her surprise, he simply leaned closer toward her, slipping his arms around her as he rested his chin against her shoulder.

"J-Ji Hoo..?" asked Jan Di quietly, startled by his affectionate behavior, though not uncomfortable. Rather, she was a little puzzled as questions entered her mind.

 _What should I do..? Should I return his embrace?_

Confused, she simply toyed with the fabric on her own shirt instead of returning the loving gesture. She stared blankly at the computer's home screen, and though she knew she had to turn it off eventually, for a moment, she also knew that neither of them cared about the battery life.

"Is something on your mind?" she asked him, shifting her gaze down to him. "You're not normally like this.."

"Not normally like this?" he repeated, pulling away slightly to look her in the eye. "..I guess I'm not. But I was just thinking.."

"Thinking? About what?" She stared at him with a glint of curiosity, both nervous yet eager to know what he was in such deep thought about.

"..About our relationship," Ji Hoo admitted as he slouched against the headboard. "We haven't gone on many dates. What kind of boyfriend am I to neglect you so much?" Ji Hoo joked with her. "But I do think I should be more active in our relationship. We both go to school, and we both work part-time. But most of the time, if we have any free time, we're always here."

"But I'm fine with that," reassured Jan Di, tilting her head to the side as she reached out to grab a hold of his hand. "I never really believed that relationships always consisted of going out on dates."

"And I'm glad you think that way. But there's so much I want to do with you, Jan Di." Boldly, he kept a gentle grip on her hand as he directed her towards him, bringing her closer so that they were against the headboard together, resting beside one another. He entangled their fingers together and brushed his lips against her cheek. "I don't want our life together to be so typical. Like all those tiny moments when we first met, I want our relationship now to be just as memorable."

Flustered by his words, and uncertain of how to even respond, Jan Di remained quiet. With her eyes locked onto their hands, fingers clumsily intertwined with each other, she listened to the remaining words he had left to say.

"Thank you," Ji Hoo finally breathed out, "..And I love you."

The words spoken were gentle and quiet, yet reassuring and sweet to hear. He reached his hand out and cupped the back of her neck as he moved closer. Despite knowing what was going to happen next, Jan Di—without any hesitation—eagerly awaited his next action. Within seconds, his lips were pressed firmly against hers, and she returned the passionate kiss so willingly; meanwhile, her fingers found their way to his shirt and curled into the fabric of it.

But as their lips parted briefly, eyes full of _love_ locked onto each other, a voice yelled out and startled the both of them.

"Yah!"

Almost immediately, Ji Hoo and Jan Di broke apart from each other completely, both very much confused and flustered from being caught. However, they were both confused because the voice did not belong to the other household member—Ji Hoo's grandfather—and instead belonged to a woman, whose voice was frighteningly familiar to Jan Di, and even to Ji Hoo.

"Geum Jan Di! If you do not answer me right this instant, I will—"

"Noona! If you don't answer her, you really will be in trouble.." warned a voice that easily belonged to Kang San.

Jan Di forced her uneasy gaze to the laptop, where the sounds were booming out. Chewing on her bottom lip, her fingers hesitantly moved the cursor in the screen to the tab that still remained open. Clicking it open revealed the video chat that was still going on because of her failure to properly close the tab. "Mother.." She smiled uneasily.

There, in the video chat, sat her three family members. Her father's mouth was gaped open in shock, and instantly, he took off his glasses to try and clean them; as if cleaning them would erase what he just witnessed. Her brother, Kang San, rubbed the side of his neck, looking just as uncomfortable, though he flashed his sister a slightly sympathetic look that said "I knew it." And her mother's reaction was beyond words: her face had gone much more pale, and an angry look flared in her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't smile at me! What in heaven's name were you doing?!" she demanded.

To make matters much worse, Ji Hoo—looking confused as ever—peered over at Jan Di, with a raised brow. "What's going on? I thought you said you ended your video chat session."

 _Darn it all!_

"Well.. About that.." She exchanged an uneasy glance between her boyfriend and her mother.

 _Where do I even begin?_


	5. Chapter 5 - Ten Months Strong

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Reviews: You'll definitely find out who that girl was soon, and as for Jan Di's mom, yes she is something, but she's just looking out for her daughter! We all know how Jan Di likes to get herself in trouble.. (angee818323)**

 **Yes, leave it to clumsy Jan Di to not close out the video chat! She's always a klutz when it comes to certain things. I felt it was appropriate to include the memory of his parents, seeing at it was all good and happy times until one mistake cost their lives.. I'm sure Ji Hoo would like to spend every moment of his life, with some kind of meaning.. Or at least, now he does, since before things weren't going well for him. But glad you liked that part! There will also definitely be more "going-out" kind of dates, and quality time at home kind of dates ;) If you get my drift.. And Woo Bin is a must. He will reappear soon! And I think her mother will push for a relationship, but rich people to her might be a little shady at the moment, considering Jun Pyo's family. There will also be more on that! But glad you enjoyed the chapter, and thanks for the review! (JHsgf82).**

 **I'm glad you found it funny! Always hoping to bring some humor into the story! But yes, clumsy Jan Di has quite the story to tell...which starts back at least 10 months! But yes, Grandpa Yoon will be needed for the peace. Glad you enjoyed and thanks for the review! (mkerkau)**

 **I'm happy you love the series so far! I'm sorry ahead of time for being slow, even more so at your pace! But I do hope you'll enjoy future chapters! And yes, Jan Di does need to grow up a bit, and I'm happy you liked the scene with her parents! (akuryo)**

* * *

"Well? Are you going to explain?" demanded her mother once again. Her arms were folded over her chest as her ice-cold gaze glared into the webcam. Kang San was between his mother and father, though cowering more to the side of his father. After all, both he and Jan Di knew very well what an angry mother was like. Jan Di felt a chill run down her spine at the mere thought.

"Well.." Jan Di brushed a few pieces of hair behind her ear, peering over at her boyfriend for some kind of support.

But the look in his eyes caused enough guilt for her to lower her eyes—shamefully. His eyes, which were normally deep with love, were now filled with disbelief and confusion. While his expression hurt her, she knew for certain that his feelings were justified. She lied to him, and she even lied to her family about something important to the both of them.

"Well?"

Jan Di exhaled anxiously, dragging her hands down her face as she shook her head. "Well what do you think? Ji Hoo is.."

" _More_ than your landlord?" questioned her father, with a tiny smile.

"Well.." Jan Di's heartbeat picked up speed and she could feel Ji Hoo's gaze burning into her back. "Yes, he's more than that. Much more.. If you let me explain," she continued, before being cut off by her mother.

"Yes, I will let you explain when you come home," determined her mother.

"Wait, _what_?" repeated Jan Di, "Come home? But why?"

"Why do you think?" retorted her mother, using the same remark as Jan Di. "There's a _lot_ we need to discuss."

"Can't we talk about this tomorrow?" murmured Jan Di, frowning at her mother's absurd request.

"No," her mother stated firmly.

Afterwards, her mother ended the video chat, leaving Jan Di with silence. As she closed the laptop, she found herself unable to look at Ji Hoo. She was caught red-handed in a lie, by not just her mother or Ji Hoo, but by the both of them, which was remarkably worse than either of them finding out alone. After facing the wrath of her mother, she had yet to face the anger of her boyfriend.

Finally, she turned toward her boyfriend, whose back was now towards her as he positioned himself on the edge of the bed. His head was lowered slightly.

"Ji Hoo," she murmured quietly, moving closer to him and reaching a hand out to touch his shoulder.

"Do you need a ride home?" he asked her, shifting his gaze to her.

Kind as always, but Jan Di was surprised by his question. Normally, rather than asking, he would practically _insist_ he give her a ride home, especially during the late hours of the night. By that question, she knew that he was upset. The difference was subtle, but Jan Di knew Ji Hoo well enough to understand even his emotions.

"I.." Jan Di was lost without any words to comfort him. She couldn't even find words to justify her actions. "..If it won't be a bother.." she finally uttered out.

Her hand fell off his back as he stood up, nodding his head. "I'll give you a ride." He strolled over by the window in his room, gazing out into the night. "Go ahead and pack the things you need tonight. Let me know when you're ready."

Jan Di looked away before sighing. "..Right. I'll be a moment." Hesitantly, but without words to speak, she stood up and left the room; heading right to her own to pack items for the following morning. First she changed into a casual outfit, which consisted of sweatpants and a plain t-shirt. Then she packed the basic necessities, but slowly, so that she wouldn't have to return to her parent's home so soon. Despite her attempts to avoid going home, she found herself packed and ready to go. "I thought I was an independent, grown woman," she muttered to herself, rethinking about her mother's absurd request. Jan Di was in fact a grown woman in college, yet her mother still thought she needed to be a part of her choices.

As she exited her room, she found Ji Hoo's grandfather at the dinner table, eating the food that the two had brought home for him. A small smile formed on her lips, despite her current circumstances. She was glad she did one thing right that day. Before he could spot her and ask questions, she quickly made her way to the front of the house, spotting Ji Hoo at the door with his jacket on. She strolled over to him, still silent, and sat her bag on the floor as she reached for her jacket. With her eyes sneakily locked onto him, she pulled on her jacket and zipped it up, noticing how Ji Hoo simply glanced over at her.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

Jan Di nodded reluctantly. "Yeah.."

"Let's go."

He took her bag and flung it over his shoulder, but allowed her to step outside first. Quickly, she rushed outside and to his car, listening to his footsteps following behind. They both got inside his car simultaneously, and as soon as they buckled their seatbelts, he started the car's engine. Next came the more difficult part of the night: the unsettling and unwanted _silence_. By nature, Jan Di and Ji Hoo had brief conversations, and sometimes none. That was normal on occasion, because both were happy being in each other's presence. But now, Jan Di wasn't sure how he felt, or how she felt either.

It wasn't happiness.

But despite the dreadful silence, Jan Di swallowed her fear and spoke up with an anxious smile. "I saw that harabeoji got his dinner."

"Yes," murmured Ji Hoo, keeping his gaze locked on his steering wheel. She couldn't understand why he wouldn't look at her.

"That's good.. I didn't want to bother him, but he seemed to like it."

Ji Hoo didn't respond. Rather he tapped his fingers against the steering wheel.

"I also liked our date earlier," spoke up Jan Di once more. "I was glad we were able to go out for dinner."

"Glad to hear it," he spoke softly, barely glancing her way this time. It was a brief moment of content, but didn't last long. Despite her efforts, Jan Di found herself at a loss again, unable to think of anything to say in that moment. Ji Hoo shifted gears, ready to take off.

"I wish I could stay here tonight," blurted out Jan Di with a tiny bit of hope in her voice. Or rather, it was desperation that cracked in her voice. "..With you."

Ji Hoo halted the car, listening to her words before he _finally_ looked at her with warmth. "..I don't want to come between you and your family, Jan Di. I know that they nag you, again and again, but that is family. It's clear from tonight that your family, especially your mother, cares a lot about you."

She fell silent at his words, slowly lowering her gaze.

"...I want you to stay with me tonight, too. There's still so much I want to do with you, but I can't tear you away from your family like this. For tonight, talk to them. Explain the situation, then I would like to personally meet your family," he told her. He surprised her with a kiss to her forehead. "Can you do me this favor, Jan Di?"

Finally looking him in the eyes, she nodded her head rapidly. "Yes, for sure, Ji Hoo.. I'm sorry—"

He cut her off. " _We_ can talk when you come home, Jan Di. For now, fix this with your parents. I'll be waiting for you, so don't worry about time."

Without anymore words, he drove off to her parent's home, but Jan Di was grateful he finally said something, rather than nothing.

* * *

As he drove up to Jan Di's place, Ji Hoo spotted her parents standing outside. Her mother still looked the same as earlier, expressing a mixture of both disappointment and confusion. Jan Di sighed quietly, reaching for her bag and pulling it over her shoulder.

"Don't worry," he told her. "Everything will be okay. Just be sure to explain."

"I will," she murmured, flashing him a brief smile. "I'll make it all better."

"I know you will," he said with a small smile of his own. "Geum Jan Di.. Always doing silly things, but you're also always trying to better things."

"I would prefer not making mistakes, but I guess...that won't change anytime soon," she responded, nodding her head very slowly to herself. "It's hard for a person to change—I think so at least."

"It might seem difficult, but.." Ji Hoo ruffled her hair affectionately. "All it takes is time, and encouragement. Maybe a couple of lessons, too."

"Now you're sounding like harabeoji." Jan Di, like usual when a challenge occurred, pouted briefly before opening the car door to leave. "I think he's starting to rub off on you, Ji Hoo," she teased one final time before getting out. As she strolled towards her parents, she turned to face him once more, lifting her hand a little to give him a tiny wave.

Only seconds after, he returned the same gesture; then pulling out and heading off. Although Ji Hoo wasn't ready to return home quite yet, he had no choice at this point. He wanted to avoid being alone with his thoughts. No doubt his grandfather would be full of questions and concerns, which Ji Hoo didn't feel like answering. As he drove home, he kept his eyes focused completely on the road, his fingers gripping tightly onto the steering wheel. Memories of the car accident would often race through his mind, though he knew the past was in fact the past. Nothing from his past dictated his future, nor should he allow it.

 _I.. hate driving cars.._

His preferred mode of transportation would always be his motorcycle. Slim, easy to handle, and most importantly, Ji Hoo felt as though there was little responsibility riding a motorcycle than that of a car. Cars were much larger in comparison, much slower. If an accident were to ever happen—not that Ji Hoo believed in that—the impact would be far different.

 _I could easily prevent an accident like that.._

Like the one with his parents.

He refused to be in charge of a vehicle easily capable of serious damage.

Soon enough, he arrived home safe and sound. His fingers released their tight grip on the wheel and fell to his lap as he exhaled shakily. The fear of driving a vehicle other than a motorcycle still haunted him at times, as he could never know what kind of future the road paved for him. The road paved away his parent's death and many others.

Instead of focusing on the dreadful memories, Ji Hoo began to search his car. Checking almost every single inch of the vehicle, Ji Hoo finally found himself at a loss. Earlier, his grandfather tried to call him, but Ji Hoo didn't hear his phone at all inside the house. He assumed his phone would be lying around in his car, maybe underneath his seat, but Ji Hoo was unable to locate it. Now puzzled—and disappointed from the day's events—Ji Hoo forced himself out of his car, hesitantly walking inside his home. In his entry, Ji Hoo tried to remain silent, but the shut door issued a loud enough sound for his grandfather to notice immediately.

"Yah, Ji Hoo is that you?" called his grandfather.

"Yes, harabeoji," responded Ji Hoo, doing his best to hide any disappointment or frustrations he currently felt. He strolled on into the kitchen, where he found his grandfather sitting at the table. "Do you need something?"

"Hm? No.. I was going to ask Jan Di a question earlier, but it seemed as though you two had left." responded his grandfather, peering up at him. "Only now, I'm surprised to see that she didn't come home with you."

 _Home with me.._

He would have liked to have her "home" with him. If anything, he wanted to spend more time with her that night. But circumstances required her to be with her parents.

"Did you two get into a fight?" murmured his grandfather questionably, though he exchanged an accusatory glance with him.

"No, harabeoji. Her parents wanted her home tonight," replied Ji Hoo, shifting on his feet with an urge to end the conversation.

Almost as if he sensed his grandson's desires, he decided to drop the conversation. "..If you say so. Will she be home tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure, harabeoji."

"Well, since I can't seem to get information from you, I'll let you go tonight." Before Ji Hoo could object, his grandfather continued, "You two are old enough to know how to deal with things. I mean, you two have been together for almost a year now, isn't that right?"

"It's been ten months," Ji Hoo corrected, focusing his gaze on the wall behind him rather than his grandfather. He cleared his throat, crossing his arms now. "You've got it all wrong, harabeoji. We're not fighting right now.. She's actually in a fight with her parents at the moment."

His grandfather didn't look convinced, but he still let the conversation go. "I believe you, Ji Hoo. Are you going to bed now?"

"In a little bit. I have something I need to do first," replied Ji Hoo, turning away from his grandfather and starting to leave the room. However, Ji Hoo stopped as his grandfather's next words.

"Well, goodnight then, Ji Hoo. Sleep well."

"..Night, harabeoji. I'll see you in the morning," murmured Ji Hoo, glancing over his shoulder to flash his grandfather a genuine smile. Without anymore words, Ji Hoo went straight to his room, closing the door he made his way to his bed. Once he reached his bed, he reached for his laptop; giving a quick glance at the time.

 _It's already ten.._

After setting up the webcam for video chat, Ji Hoo signed into his account and searched through the contact list. Among his contacts were Jan Di and her parents, Woo Bin, Yi-Jeong, Jun Pyo. Not very many, since he wanted nothing to do with most people he came across. But his eyes scanned the list until he found a specific person, who luckily happened to be online at the moment.

He sent a request for a videochat and waited a few seconds, wondering whether or not he was calling at the right time. He would have preferred a regular phone call, but Ji Hoo—even though he always had it by his side—happened to somehow lose it.

Finally an image appeared on the screen and a voice spoke; one that was calm and soft. "Ji Hoo," greeted the sweet, familiar voice. On the screen, Ji Hoo could see the familiar image of someone he longed to see, yet was too far away to even visit. "What's on your mind?"

Ji Hoo didn't even have to tell her something was wrong. She already knew. "I never said anything was wrong, Seo Hyun."

"You don't need to. I can tell something is wrong, since you're calling me late at night—specifically _video_ calling. Oh, and yes: not spending time with your _girlfriend_." There was a clear teasing tone in her voice, and Ji Hoo couldn't help the small smile that curved his lips. Something only Seo Hyun was capable of at the moment, now that Ji Hoo was down in the dumps.

By now, both Ji Hoo and Seo Hyun were aware of each other's times in the world. While Ji Hoo called her in the night, she answered in the early hours of the afternoon.

"You know me well."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Fair enough. I don't suppose you can guess what's on my mind?" His question was more of a retort.

"Well let's see." Seo Hyun paused briefly. "I'm thinking this has something to do with Jan Di?"

"That should be obvious."

"Then why don't you tell me what exactly happened, Ji Hoo? I know you want to talk," murmured Seo Hyun gently. "But before you do say anything, I'm certain that whatever Jan Di has done had no intention of hurting you."

Ji Hoo emitted a low sigh, closing his eyes as he leaned back against the headboards of his bed. "I'm well aware of that.. I would never think she would try to hurt me intentionally. But even if that was not her intention, I…"

"You're still upset. I understand, Ji Hoo. You know, _once upon a time_ , I did the exact same thing." Despite her soft voice, Ji Hoo thought he could hear a tinge of regret hidden behind the gentleness. Or perhaps it was sorrow he heard. Another secret Ji Hoo wouldn't uncover. "I always upset you with my decisions… And.. I was unable to take back those decisions."

"You were only thinking of yourself, Seo Hyun," objected Ji Hoo, unable to sit another second hearing her degrade herself further. "I know that those choices were difficult to make, but...you were only trying to help yourself. You needed to get your life together, and I understand now that you had no intention to upset me. My emotions simply got the best of me.."

The silence following after his words allowed Ji Hoo some time to consider what he said. He remained quiet, slowly beginning to understand Jan Di's " _choice_ " to lie to her parents and to him.

Seo Hyun's voice interrupted his steady thoughts. "Ji Hoo?"

"..Is it really okay for me to be upset?" he mumbled, combing his fingers through his hair. "Even though it might have been better for her?"

A gentle laugh came from Seo Hyun. "Yes, it is certainly normal to be upset. I would be surprised if you weren't upset. I may not know what exactly caused your distress but I know for certain you're strong, much more than you realize. But you two are together…"

"And she affects my emotions differently?" he finished.

"You could say it like that. Love is a crazy thing, Ji Hoo." The whole conversation felt like Seo Hyun was teaching him a lesson. "You've went on a couple dates before, but you were never this attached to someone before. Not even to me."

Ji Hoo sighed quietly. "Thanks for the lesson on dating, Seo Hyun," he teased. For a moment, the two shared a pleasant yet brief silence with one another. Finally, Seo Hyun broke the silence.

"I miss having these types of conversations with you, Ji Hoo," she suddenly said. "You used to come to me for all sorts of help when you were little.. I know I went a bit overboard with our chat, but it's only because I do enjoy talking to you. I would like to help you more."

Her words caught him off guard. Initially, Ji Hoo fell silent, but he couldn't prevent the following words from leaving: "I miss talking to you too, Seo Hyun.."

"I wish I could visit you.. I just barely have enough time lately.. Maybe in a couple weeks I can fly down there—" she began before Ji Hoo took his turn to interrupt her.

"No," he told her with a small smile. "I'd rather you stay there, where you belong. And instead, I'll come to you," he promised.

"You'll visit me?" She sounded surprised, but nonetheless, pleased. "I would love for you to come here to visit. And bring Jan Di with you.. I miss her too."

"Definitely," he agreed. "I'm certain she'd be happy to see you, Seo Hyun. You were her first friend.."

Seo Hyun's smile softened. "No, I think you're wrong. I think you were her first friend, Ji Hoo. Before I appeared in her life, she had a liking towards you. I could see it, every single time she smiled at you." Seo Hyun's eyes drifted away from the screen and folded her hands neatly in her lap. "You were good to her, Ji Hoo. Even when your friends—or your entire school, rather—ridiculed her, you didn't follow the norm. Instead, you were the complete opposite. Even now, you're still good to her. I'm...happy for you, Ji Hoo."

He fell quiet at her words, feeling undeserving of them. "I'm happy too."

 _For the first time in the longest time, I'm happy.._

"Thank you for listening, Seo Hyun," murmured Ji Hoo, clearing his throat. "I can let you go, since I'm sure you're busy right now."

"I have time to talk, if you'd like," she responded, peering into the camera once more with a warm smile. "Or should you be sleeping?"

"I'd rather talk to you than sleep," he replied with the same kind of smile.

"Then it's a deal. I'll keep you entertained until you decide it's time to sleep," Seo Hyun promised, shifting into a more comfortable position.

"Thank you, Seo Hyun."

 _For talking things out with me, and for keeping me away from my dreadful thoughts._

Even though the two shared a memorable past, one that was also regretful, Ji Hoo was certainly grateful for Seo Hyun's existence in his life. She helped him through much more than she realized, and even though she was oblivious to the fact, she brought Ji Hoo one step closer to Jan Di.

And even through his previous disappointment, Ji Hoo couldn't help but miss Jan Di, although he saw her not too long ago.

He simply couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6 - Missing You

Jan Di was seated in front of her entire family, with her mother directly in front of her. Both Kang San and her father sat on either side of her mother, but remained quiet with their gazes focused elsewhere. Jan Di was sure that they were just as uncomfortable as she was. She didn't want to be there at all, but she had no choice at the moment. Jan Di lied to her parents for ten months, which she deeply regret. Especially for lying to her boyfriend who has been nothing but good to her for ten months.

For ten months, they lived together; happily and deeply in love.

But her parents knew nothing of their relationship; mainly because Jan Di knew how overwhelming they could be. Even as her parents alone they were extremely overwhelming. She couldn't even begin to imagine how they would treat her boyfriend, or how they would press him for marriage within a week or so.

Finally, her mother spoke. "Yah! What's the matter with you?"

Jan Di flinched at her mother's harsh tone. "Nothing," she replied, averting her gaze from her mother's. "Nothing at all."

"Then why did you lie to me?" demanded her mother, clearly angered. "For… I don't know how long.. I don't even know when this could have started."

Jan Di wasn't sure how to put her explanation nicely, let alone in a way her mother would understand. "I wasn't trying to lie.. Or at least that wasn't my intention. I didn't know how, let alone _where_ to begin."

"Well, let's start with something easier," her mother decided. "How long?"

"Ten months," breathed out Jan Di. Although she wasn't sure how to be someone's girlfriend, Jan Di counted the days since the two declared their love for one another. At first she counted a day, then seven, then thirty, and eventually up to ten months. She was _awful_ with dates, but for some peculiar reason, her mind decided to keep track of the days. The exact day—even the hour—they established this relationship was embedded inside her mind; similar to how one would remember a holiday, such as Christmas.

Shock was present on her mother's features, through her wide eyes and gaping mouth. "Ten...months? This went on way before your graduation?"

"Yes," admitted Jan Di sluggishly, lowering her gaze from her mother's clear disappointed one.

"Geum Jan Di!" her mother exclaimed. "You're telling me that you've been living with the man you're in a relationship with?"  
"And what's so wrong with that?" challenged Jan Di, now looking her mother firmly in the eyes. "First you say I should charm him, and now you're telling me how bad of an idea that is? See—this is the problem, mother! I _finally_ granted your wish, but you're still dissatisfied with me."

"Why, I never.." Her mother shot both her husband and son a look that scared them away to their rooms. After the two were left alone, she turned her attention back to her rebellious daughter. "Yah! What's with you? I never said I was dissatisfied with you—"

"But that's the thing!" Jan Di sighed in exasperation, dragging her fingers through her short hair. "You don't need to tell me you're disappointed in my decisions for me to know that you are.."

 _Ji Hoo has taught me how to observe others.._

"Both you and dad left me, all alone, with Kang San," she finally uttered out, glancing away from her silent mother. "I.."

... _was so afraid.. So scared…_

"..was so alone. I was willing to take care of him, while you and dad fixed our debt. But things aren't that simple.. I was a girl in a prestigious high school."

 _And I lost so much because of it.._

Jan Di was at a loss of words herself. Because of the school's ridiculous matters she got caught up in, she was targeted and messed around with. She knew she had no room to complain, because she was so " _fortunate_ "; however, Jan Di couldn't help but feel that she was put through unnecessary suffering. Everyone at one time was out to get her.

Except Ji Hoo.

He protected her to the best of his ability. Yet, her mother was disappointed that Jan Di finally found a man who treated her as if she were _gold_. "I don't understand why you're so angry with me." Jan Di brushed her fingers across her cheek. "I lied, yes, because I wasn't ready for _this_. I wasn't ready to discuss our relationship, because I didn't want you to question my choices. I didn't want you to push for marriage, when…"  
 _When we don't know how long we will last._

"I question whether or not someone like me should be dating him," Jan Di confessed.

For once, in a very long time, her mother emitted a sympathetic sigh, reaching out and placing a hand atop her daughter's. "You're questioning that now? Jan Di—you're ten months in with this man, are you not?"

She didn't make a single sound, but rather looked up into her mother's eyes.

"Sure, I've always wanted you to find a rich man at that school. And yes, it was a dream come true of mine when you dated Shinhwa's heir. I thought you finally found the one, just because it felt like a dream." She sighed regretfully. "He was a wonderful person. Though he was odd, he fit right in. But I cannot forgive the way he treated you, after all we went through for your relationship. He left you on the side of the road."

The memory at Macau stung Jan Di.

"As much as I pushed for you to charm this other man, I just don't want you to go through that cycle again. So yes, I am disappointed, but only because you never told us. You lied to our very faces every time you came over. We personally never met him, let alone properly. We haven't even met.."

"...His grandfather," finished Jan Di. She noticed how her mother's words trailed off at the mention of the former president.

"It's not that I don't trust him or his family," explained her mother. "But after meeting that...wretched chairman, it's hard to know who to truly believe in."

"I know," agreed Jan Di, scrunching up her face in memory of Madam Kang. "But I have met Ji Hoo's grandfather, and he is a kind person. Even in his current age, he is helping others out.."

 _Like Ji Hoo._

Her mother paused briefly, before giving in with a sigh. "I suppose we can trust your judgement."

Jan Di's gaze lit up at her comment. "So...you're okay with me dating Ji Hoo?"

"Under one condition: _we_ would like to formally meet this Ji Hoo boy and his grandfather," declared her mother, holding up a single finger to her daughter. "And don't think you're off the hook just yet. I'm still not over how you lied to us for ten months. But...I will let it go for now."

Jan Di couldn't help the tiny smile. "I'm certain they'd both like that very much."

 _Now all I have to do is make up with Ji Hoo.. I hope this will be much easier than dealing with my mother._

* * *

Jan Di woke up at the sound of a ringtone, sitting up abruptly. As her hands reached over for her phone, she quickly turned the device on, hoping for a familiar name to pop up on her screen. However, to her complete disappointment, she scanned the name that held little importance to her.

 _Gu Jun Pyo.._

She unlocked her phone briefly to check what text he sent this time around.

 _ **Jun Pyo:**_ _Good morning Jan Di. I know you'll be awake soon, but you should give me a call as soon as you awake up. I'm also being dead serious, if you couldn't tell from my texts._

Despite his request, she quickly checked the time and shut off her phone. Laying back down, she stared longingly up at her ceiling, waiting endlessly for another text. Not from Jun Pyo, but rather from Ji Hoo. The previous night she sent him countless texts, telling him the good news regarding her successful conversation with her mother. Yet, not once did he reply to her. He ignored her completely, though she figured he fell asleep early the other night.

 _He is one who enjoys sleeping more than anyone I know.._

Still, she expected him to be awake in the early hours of the morning if not the late hours of the night. Even Jun Pyo messaged her before Ji Hoo did. She sent Ji Hoo one final text, to see if he would at long last respond.

After waiting for over an hour for a simple text, she finally turned her phone back on and searched through her contacts for a particular name: Song Woo Bin. She sent him a quick message.

 _ **Jan Di:**_ Woo Bin? You awake?

 _ **Woo Bin:**_ Jan Di, my main girl! Wassup?

 _ **Jan Di:**_ Thanks. Could you do me a favor and give me a ride to Ji Hoo's?

 _ **Woo Bin:**_ Sure thing. Be there soon.

* * *

Surprisingly, Jan Di only waited a little less than an hour for Woo Bin's arrival. She sat outside when his vehicle drove up in front of her. As she stood up and peered in through the window of his car, he flashed her a wink and unlocked the passenger door. Jan Di took a brief look around at her surroundings, suddenly feeling weird with many sets of eyes locked onto her. Without needing to hear their whispers, she was already aware of their thoughts: a typical looking and poorly dressed laundry girl getting into a car with a very rich and attractive man. Surely, the world was ending.

"Let's go," she mumbled, sinking into the seat as soon as she got into his car.

"What? Embarrassed to be seen with me?" Woo Bin teased with a grin.

"Actually, that's the complete opposite," she responded, rubbing the side of her head. "I don't want to embarrass you."

"Jan Di, you're one of the coolest gals I know," Woo Bin told her with confidence. "And buckle up; Ji Hoo would _kill_ me if he found out I was driving you around without safety."

The second Jan Di buckled in her seat belt, she found herself sinking further into her seat as Woo Bin sped off without a single care in the world. Not afraid of the law, or anyone else for that matter. There was no reason to be, when he carried the name "Song Woo Bin."

During the ride to Ji Hoo's, Woo Bin was the first to initiate conversation. "So...did you two get into a fight?" He was obviously curious as to why Jan Di and Ji Hoo were apart for such a long period of time. "I'm surprised you two spent the night alone… I mean, you're practically inseparable."

"I wouldn't call it a fight," responded Jan Di. "I'd say...it was not a choice."

"Family?"

"You're spot on, Woo Bin."

"I think we've all had our deal with family getting in the way of our lives," he responded, grinning over at her as he temporarily took his eyes off the wheel. "Though, I will admit, it's strange that you asked me for this favor.. Is Ji Hoo up to something?"

"Actually, I haven't heard from him this morning," admitted Jan Di. "I was wondering if you had..?"

"Not a chance." Woo Bin tapped his steering wheel in a rhythmic beat as he drove. "I figured you two were spending some _quality_ time together, since he's been too busy to reply." As if to put emphasis on the term "quality" Woo Bin added in some air quotes with one of his hands. "I wonder what he's up to if he's not replying to anyone."

"Could he be tired..? Sleeping, maybe?" she asked, chewing her bottom lip out of uncertainty.

"Could be. I wouldn't be surprised. His hobbies always included sleeping the day away."

* * *

Despite her arrival being in the afternoon, Jan Di was surprised to see no one up and about—specifically, Ji Hoo. In fact, the entire house was silent. She knew that Ji Hoo's grandfather went to the clinic as usual, but the owner of the house was nowhere to be seen. She slowly strolled to Ji Hoo's room, but only after peering into the many other rooms of the house. Her last resort was his bedroom, which was closed shut. Luckily, the door wasn't locked. As she opened the door, her eyes easily and quickly caught a glimpse of her sleeping boyfriend, with his laptop—which was still wide open—sitting beside him. Quietly, she crept over to his bed, initially observing her sleeping boyfriend. He looked almost at peace, though she was certain most people did. But on occasion, she noticed that he would have nightmares, which left him in the kitchen, with a cup of water that was never touched. Jan Di felt relieved to see him sleeping well. She was worried he would have a rough time sleeping after the previous night's disappointments. With a small smile, she leaned down, ready to give him a light kiss on his forehead, when something on the computer screen caught her attention.

The words "Min Seo Hyun ended the call" were written across the screen, with her picture—beautiful as ever—above the words. And beneath those words, was the time of five hours and seventeen minutes. Their call practically lasted halfway into the morning. And even further, beneath all of that, was a minimized chat box, which revealed some messages from Seo Hyun.

 _ **Min Seo Hyun :**_ _Sleepy-head, I see your eyes are closed and you are no longer responding to me (4:45 a.m.)_

 _ **Min Seo Hyun :**_ _Well, I won't bother you further (4:46 a.m.)_

 _ **Min Seo Hyun :**_ _But you of all people should know better than leaving a girl all by herself, and without a goodbye (4:46 a.m.)_

 _ **Min Seo Hyun :**_ _Sleep well. I'll be missing you until the next time we speak. (4:47 a.m.)_

 _ **Min Seo Hyun ended the video chat**_ _at 4:49 a.m.._

After reading those messages, Jan Di felt her heart sink a little. The previous night, and even when she first woke up, she tried messaging her boyfriend. But he never replied, so she assumed that he was mad or too upset. But it had appeared that Ji Hoo spent the night away by video chatting with Seo Hyun, the previous "love of his life," and for about five hours at that.

Jan Di went to quickly close the laptop and remove it from his bed, putting it back in its usual spot. Maybe it was her jealousy that caused her heart to feel heavy, or maybe it was the guilt she felt for feeling jealousy towards Min Seo Hyun. Jan Di absolutely had zero rights to feeling jealous towards a kind and generous woman like Seo Hyun.

But, undeniably, it was also her jealousy that caused Jan Di to close the laptop before Ji Hoo could wake up and read the messages. Not that it mattered any, Jan Di was well aware that they would text each other. Her actions were pointless. However, soon enough, Ji Hoo woke up and interrupted her dreadful thoughts.

"Jan Di.." he murmured drowsily, throwing his arm over his forehead. "You're back so soon.."

"So soon?" she replied, a little saddened by those words. For her, it felt like forever since she last saw Ji Hoo. But she knew he had a right to still feel upset by her decisions. "..I spoke to my mother, and while she...isn't sure how she feels about _us_...she said she would like to meet you, formally."

Jan Di peered nervously over at Ji Hoo, who seemed to fall quiet for a moment. Then he spoke up, "She wants to meet me formally?"

"Well, you and harabeoji," added Jan Di, rubbing her hands together as she waited anxiously for his response.

"My grandfather too? Why's that?"

"Well.." Jan Di didn't like bringing up the past, as she figured certain things should remain only in the past. But at this point, she had to clarify her mother's wishes. "With Jun Pyo," she hinted at vaguely, not mentioning the words _previous boyfriend_ , "His mother wasn't very…"

Ji Hoo knew. Jan Di knew he was there to witness a lot of the horrors Madam Kang committed. "She wasn't very kind. She was _horrible_ to you," murmured Ji Hoo, sounding displeased. Jan Di assumed he still felt distaste towards Jun Pyo's mother since the banquet. "She tried to intervene in a relationship that had _nothing_ to do with her son."

"Yes.. So that's why my mother wants to meet with you and your grandfather. She wants to make sure this won't be like last time," explained Jan Di.

"How much did you tell her?" Ji Hoo questioned, peering up at her.

"..I told her almost everything," confessed Jan Di, averting her gaze from Ji Hoo's. "I didn't tell her about your accident, or the kidnapping.."

Without any more questions about her mother, Ji Hoo seemed to have understood. But rather, he had a different question in mind: "So.. Why did you lie?"

She flinched at his question, unable to even understand herself for lying. It was wrong. "I didn't mean to upset you or hurt you, Ji Hoo.." she said quietly, lowering her gaze in disappointment of herself. "My mother.. Even though you don't know her much, she likes to intervene in my life a lot.. Kind of how Jun Pyo's mother intervened in his. Don't get me wrong—my mother isn't anything like her. But...she likes to push for unnecessary things.."

Jan Di took a deep breath, feeling a little overwhelmed by her own mother's desires.

"She likes to push for marriage—and so I didn't want her to know we were dating because I don't want you to feel overwhelmed by her.. I was afraid you would think it would be too much.." mumbled Jan Di.

Ji Hoo paused briefly, taking in the information she gave. "If that's all, then why didn't you just tell me? You should know by now that I would have understood."

"I.. I know you would have understood. But I also know that you wouldn't want to hide something as important as this—our relationship. I mean, I would be a tiny bit upset too if I had to hide our relationship from harabeoji. And I didn't want you to lie over my own worries.. That's not right." She quickly added, "Not that my lie was right. It was definitely wrong of me.. And I've regretted it since.. But I just didn't know how to break it to my parents."

"..I see."

"You...see..?" she repeated quietly, yet hopefully.

"Yes," he plainly said, falling silent right after.

Jan Di was left with a few seconds of silence. "Does that mean...you're not mad..? Or are you still mad?" Without giving him a chance to answer, she went on. "I'm really sorry, Ji Hoo.. I know it was really, really wrong of me.. Truthfully, I was worried all last night about this. And even though it was only half a day without you, I still missed you since you left me there. I'm really sorry, Ji Hoo—"

His hand reached out and grabbed her wrist to pull her into the empty spot beside him. His action received a quiet and startled gasp from her as she was yanked down beside him, where his arms wrapped around her smaller frame. As she peered up at him, she noticed his eyes were gazing at her as he rested his forehead against hers. And within seconds, he captured her lips in for a brief and sweet kiss, that seemed to have lasted as long as the other night. He parted his lips from hers, only to close his eyes as he held her close.

"I believe you. And I missed you too, Jan Di.. It felt like it's been forever since I last held you close," he whispered to her sweetly. "I regretted leaving you without telling you that I wasn't upset or mad.. I should have, but I didn't."

"It's okay, Ji Hoo.. Really, I should have told you long ago," responded Jan Di quietly. "I tried to avoid it.."

 _But it was inevitable._

"I thought you were mad at me still, because you never replied to my texts," she added. "I'm just glad that you're not anymore."

"My phone," he repeated, "..I misplaced it. I'm sorry I couldn't get to any of your replies."

"What a time to lose it," she teased, closing her eyes too.

She rested peacefully in his warm and loving embrace. She would have given anything to stay with him just like this, even if it meant for a little while longer.

"Thank you for forgiving me, Ji Hoo," she whispered, though too quiet for him to hear.

* * *

His eyes opened at the sound of an obnoxious ringtone, though one that wasn't his. Instead, it's was Jan Di's, and he could feel the vibration of her phone through her sweater pocket. Ji Hoo gently shook her awake, which wasn't hard to do since the loud ringtone helped in that task. Jan Di's eyes opened in seconds, and within enough time to answer her phone with a yawn.

"Hello..?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes to clear away her drowsiness. "Harabeoji..? Yes.. I'm with him right now. No, I wasn't sleeping.." Contradictory to her own lie, she sleepily passed the phone over to Ji Hoo. "It's harabeoji."

Ji Hoo answered the phone with a clear voice—or at least, gave an attempt. "Grandfather?"

"Ji Hoo, I see Jan Di is back at home," his grandfather responded warmly and eagerly. "But she sounds tired.. Did she not sleep well?"

"She slept fine I believe, harabeoji," responded Ji Hoo with a tiny grin as he peered back at Jan Di whose eyes were closed again as she rested comfortably against his arm. "Do you need something?"

"If it's not a bother, could you pick me up? I'm closing the clinic early today."

"Early? What time is it..?" mumbled Ji Hoo, shaking his head slightly.

 _We couldn't have slept that long.._

"It's four in the afternoon," responded his grandfather.

"Four.." mumbled Ji Hoo, closing his eyes briefly.

 _We… We fell asleep at one in the afternoon.. Three hours?_

"Yes, harabeoji. I will pick you up. Give me a few minutes to get ready—"

His grandfather cut him off. "You were still in bed?"

The accusation received a brief response. "I'll be there in a few minutes," repeated Ji Hoo, hanging up Jan Di's phone immediately. Then he slipped the phone back into her sweater pocket, pressing his lips to her forehead a couple seconds after, which received a groan from a sleeping Jan Di.

"I have to pick up harabeoji," murmured Ji Hoo quietly, removing himself from the bed. "You can continue sleeping."

"Don't go," whined Jan Di as she opened her eyes slightly.

"We can continue our session after dinner," he promised, smiling at her as he ruffled her hair affectionately. "I'll be back soon."

With a final wave, he left her in his room and headed out to pick up his grandfather, and maybe even food on the way home.

* * *

Jan Di remained lying in bed, minutes after he left. Eventually, she was on her back, staring up at the ceiling. Then she heard her text ringtone, with a vibration following after it. Almost immediately she turned on her phone, to see it was a message from her boyfriend.

 _ **Ji Hoo:**_ _Missing you already._

 _ **Ji Hoo:**_ _And you should get out of bed._

 _ **Ji Hoo:**_ _I know you're still lounging around._

Jan Di laughed quietly to herself as she shifted up into a sitting position to reply.

' _Miss you too. And I'm not in bed anymore.'_

As she waited eagerly for a reply, she realized that she should have avoided texting him while he was driving. She knew how anxious he was on the road alone. But, regardless, he sent her a reply.

 _ **Ji Hoo:**_ _Liar, liar. I'll be home soon._

Jan Di decided to avoid messaging him this time. She shut off her phone and slipped it back in her pocket. However, only seconds after, she received another text, but only after turning on her phone to review the notification did she realize that this one wasn't from her boyfriend.

 _ **Jun Pyo:**_ _Jan Di_

 _ **Jun Pyo:**_ _Hey, laundry girl_

 _ **Jun Pyo:**_ _Stop ignoring my texts_

 _ **Jun Pyo**_ _: You've ignored me for six months. This time it's important._

Though hesitant, and reluctant, Jan Di sighed quietly as she replied to Jun Pyo; wondering why of all times he would message her.

Even after she ignored him for six months since he left.


	7. Chapter 7 - Odd Behavior

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry it's shorter than usual.**

 **If you need any clarification, let me know and don't be afraid to ask!**

 **Thank you, everyone, for being patient and sticking with me. Also, thanks for your generous reviews!**

 **And Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays!**

* * *

"What, Jun Pyo?" grumbled Jan Di over the phone, lying down in the center of the bed. "Why do you keep spamming me? Don't you know that I'm a very busy person!"

"Yeah right. Busy for me, but not for Ji Hoo, right?" he scoffed over the line. "You do realize I am halfway across the world, right?"

Jan Di fell silent at his statement, feeling somewhat guilty. "Well, I _do_ live with him, Jun Pyo," she grumbled. "So, yeah, I'm going to see Ji Hoo most of the day. But why are you spamming me today? Do you need something, or are you just bored?"

She heard Jun Pyo scoff over the line. "Aish, why do you need to be so difficult? Listen, would I really go out of _my_ busy schedule just to talk to you? For someone who's attending university, you're not very smart.."

"I'm going to hang up," she threatened. "What is it? Don't make me repeat myself, _again_."

"Well, it's about Ji Hoo," he mumbled quietly. "Tell him to stop being a jerk."

"How is he being a jerk?" demanded Jan Di defensively. Her fingers wrapped around the phone tightly; had she anymore strength, she could have shattered it. She had some words for Jun Pyo, but held back and bit her tongue. Instead, she waited on his response to that.

He cleared his throat over the line. "I had...some very important questions for him, and he ignored me."

She rubbed her forehead, sighing exasperatedly. "Is that it? You're upset because of that? Ji Hoo's out on the road right now picking up harabeoji. Why would he answer your text? You know he's had a horrible experience.."

"Hey, laundry girl, I wasn't finished!" Jun Pyo yelled. "He's been ignoring me for a while now. Not like you, though. He at least kept in touch with me until recently. I say we were talking up until the other night. Last time I heard from him, he was going to dinner…"

"Maybe he hasn't had the time to reply," responded Jan Di, shrugging her shoulders. "For someone who says they're busy, you sure do have a lot of free time if you're frustrated over a couple of ignored texts—"

"Yah! I wasn't done!" Jun Pyo's voice held traces of irritation and frustration. "Stop interrupting me. As I was saying, he went to dinner, and never replied. So today, I messaged him again, asking what his problem is, and he had the nerve to tell me to..to…"

"To what?" pressed Jan Di, blinking slowly.

"To...fuck off."

"..What?"

"Yes!" replied Jun Pyo. "He told me that! So, laundry girl, what is his damn problem?"

"How am I supposed to know?" replied Jan Di, sitting up in bed now. "Maybe you did something to piss him off…"

 _Wrong thing to say._

She could practically feel the rage seeping through the cellphone. "I did something to piss him off? Me?" She heard him scoff on the other line. "After all he's put me through, I should be the one mad!" yelled Jun Pyo, "But I'm not! I've done nothing wrong, either. Aish, I came to you for help, and all you're doing is defending him. You can't explain his weird behavior and you even go as far as to blame me…"

"Fine, fine," exclaimed Jan Di. "I'll talk to him. I will get to the bottom of this and see what's going on with him.."

"Good." Jun Pyo sighed through the line, pausing briefly. "..You two have grown distant, you know."

Jan Di swallowed thickly at the comment. She hardly knew what to say. "..We're very busy with schoolwork," she replied quietly.

"You're especially very distant."

"Jun Pyo," murmured Jan Di. "Is that all you needed?"

"...Yeah, that's all. When you find out what his problem is, call me," replied Jun Pyo. "And don't avoid me this time. I thought we discussed this. But it seems you've left that all behind."

' _Just like you left me behind.'_

She could almost hear those words. He never said them, but she knew he thought that way. She knew him a bit too well. But he ended up hanging up the phone without waiting for a response. Jan Di frowned a bit, locking her phone and tossing it aside.

 _He probably doesn't want to reopen old wounds._

But his words stuck to her. She wanted to argue against that statement, call it an exaggeration, but his words didn't seem far from the truth. Jan Di was avoiding him, not purposely, but she wasn't sure why herself. Jan Di lowered her gaze to the floor and remained in the same position for a moment when she heard the door open and a voice call out.

"We're home."

Jan Di slipped her phone into her pocket and forced herself onto her feet, rushing out of the room to the front entrance where Ji Hoo helped his grandfather remove his coat. His grandfather spotted her immediately, and with a small smile, he waved at her.

"Jan Di," he greeted as he approached her. "I was wondering where you were the other night.. I almost thought my grandson upset you. But you appear to be okay."

"Sorry to worry you, harabeoji," apologized Jan Di, bowing her head. "I was the one who made the mistake."

"Now, now. Mistakes are in the past, Jan Di," responded his grandfather. "I don't believe in lingering in past mistakes. As long as we choose to make amends and correct those mistakes, there's no reason to linger over them. Now, let's all go eat. I'm sure neither of you have eaten."

"Shall I cook?" Jan Di asked, helping Ji Hoo's grandfather to the dining room.

"No need," Ji Hoo commented finally, smiling as he held up a bag of food. "Harabeoji suggested we get take out." He followed beside Jan Di.

"From where?" asked Jan Di, glancing between the two.

"From my favorite restaurant, of course!" exclaimed harabeoji.

"Your favorite restaurant..?" repeated Jan Di curiously.

"Yes. Where I always go to eat."

Jan Di glanced over at Ji Hoo, who smiled warmly. "His favorite restaurant is coincidentally the same place where you work."

"Ah, harabeoji!" exclaimed Jan Di, her cheeks heating up. "That's your favorite restaurant?"

"Mhmm. That girl that works there… Your friend," he murmured, "She asked all about you. She said she hardly sees you anymore."

Jan Di fell silent as they reached the dining room and Ji Hoo's grandfather seated himself. Jan Di took her seat across from him, while Ji Hoo set the table quickly. After passing out the food, he sat beside Jan Di as usual, examining his porridge.

"I have to say," commented Ji Hoo, brushing his fingers lightly across his cheek. "I've never eaten here before.."

"Yah!" exclaimed his grandfather as he tossed the chopsticks at him. Ji Hoo, out of surprise, managed to dodge the attack. "How are you going to date her and never eat there? Aish, what kind of man are you…"

Jan Di couldn't help the tiny laugh that the attack evoked from her. She covered her mouth quickly with the back of her hand, clearing her throat and averting her gaze briefly. "It can't be helped. I'm sure Ji Hoo is very busy. I would also feel a little embarrassed if he saw me working there. But thank you for the meal, harabeoji."

Ji Hoo supplied his grandfather with another pair of chopsticks, still smiling. "I should try to make time to come by, though. I've come by before, but I've never really eaten there."

"Well, there's no rush," commented Jan Di as she picked up her chopsticks and began to dig into the porridge. Initially, she wasn't very hungry, but after having the first taste, Jan Di began to realize that she was actually _starving_. She had forgotten to eat that entire day. As she swallowed the first few bites, she covered her mouth as she swallowed, turning her head to Ji Hoo again who was taking slow bites from the porridge. "You should get into contact with Jun Pyo, too."

"Jun Pyo?" he repeated, glancing over at her. "..Eventually, I will. Why, though?"

"He called me earlier," she murmured, focusing back on the food and taking another, large bite of the porridge. "He said he had something important to discuss with you."

 _I can't tell him the entirety of the conversation. At least not in front of harabeoji._

As she glanced up from the food, she noticed harabeoji was glancing between the two as they conversed. He was definitely paying attention, so she knew she had to watch what she said.

"He said you sent a confusing text," she added. "He might just be exaggerating though."

"He said that?" murmured Ji Hoo quietly, shifting his gaze back to his own food. "..It might have been a mistake."

"I was thinking that," she agreed, smiling warmly. "Also… Sorry I didn't reply to your text earlier." She puffed out her cheeks, setting down her chopsticks. "I didn't want to bother you while you were driving. I tried telling that to Jun Pyo, but he was being stubborn as always."

Ji Hoo was silent briefly. He took another bite of the porridge before setting down his own chopsticks. "Yeah, he has always been the stubborn type. I'll get back to him later. But don't worry about him," murmured Ji Hoo with a small smile directed towards her. "Let's just finish eating."

* * *

Ji Hoo slouched on the couch, Jan Di slumping beside him as she stretched her arms and yawned. She rubbed her eyes briefly and leaned against his shoulder. After dinner, his grandfather had talked up a storm with Jan Di and Ji Hoo, leaving them both somewhat exhausted. Neither of them had the energy at all that day.

"Did you not sleep well the other night?" he murmured, peering over at her.

"It was hard," she admitted. "I couldn't sleep at all."

"Then why not sleep now?" he asked her. "Here, I'll help you to your room.."

She cut him off. "No," she mumbled, glancing up at him. "I can stay awake for a few more minutes. Just give me a minute." She kept leaning against him, rubbing her bare arms. "..Are you mad at Jun Pyo?"

Ji Hoo shook his head. "I could never stay mad at him. I can hold onto pieces of the past, but eventually...we have to forgive, right?"

 _I learned that from you, Jan Di._

Had it not been for her, Ji Hoo would have never reconnected with his grandfather. Forgiveness was often necessary, but only at the right times.

"Yeah. I figured as much. When you get the chance, you should get back to him. He was really confused by your text."

"I'll text him later. Right now," he whispered, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close against him, "I want to spend these next few minutes with you."

"Good," she yawned.

The two of them, slouching on the couch, fell silent briefly. Ji Hoo—careful not to make any movements—peered over at her. Jan Di's eyes had closed by now as she rested her head on his chest. A part of Ji Hoo was surprised, but another part was relaxed as he watched her rest.

 _She must be really tired._

Jan Di was normally stubborn. From Ji Hoo's observations over time, he noticed her struggle to be affectionate. For Ji Hoo, it had become somewhat natural towards her. If possible, he would keep her in his arms day by day and show her how appreciated she truly was. But he was also aware that would be overstepping boundaries.

 _When she's ready, she'll open up more to me._

His eyes widened slightly when she shifted in her sleep—or so he assumed—and nuzzled against him. At the same time as her change in position, her phone fell out of her pocket. The phone landed on the floor with a loud ' _thump_ ', although it wasn't loud enough to disturb her sleep. He glanced down at the floor. Careful not to wake the sleeping otter, he reached down and snatched up her phone. He left the phone on his lap momentarily, staring at it for seconds at a time. Eventually he gave into his temptation, made sure that Jan Di was deep asleep and with one hand, he unlocked her phone.

"No lock?" he mumbled quietly to himself. His thumb tapped on the phone icon at the bottom of the screen and he opened up the text messages from his number. He slid his thumb downwards across the screen to read the recent texts she received and sent.

 _ **Ji Hoo:**_ _Missing you already._

 _ **Ji Hoo:**_ _And you should get out of bed._

 _ **Ji Hoo:**_ _I know you're still lounging around._

 _ **You:**_ _Miss you too. And I'm not in bed anymore._

 _ **Ji Hoo:**_ _Liar, liar. I'll be home soon._

Inhaling sharply, and using only his thumb, he rapidly wrote a message and sent it.

 _ **You:**_ _Who is this?_

He tapped his foot rapidly, waiting for a reply. What felt like forever took a few minutes, and a reply to his previous message was received.

Except there was no message.

There _was_ a picture instead. Ji Hoo felt his heart stop and his blood ran cold.

The picture was of Ji Hoo and Jan Di, who were slouching against each other. Upon closer examination, Jan Di's eyes were clearly closed and Ji Hoo held a phone in his hand.

Jan Di's phone, to be exact.


	8. Chapter 8 - Paradise Lost

He wasted no time in getting off the couch. He shook Jan Di's shoulder lightly, despite her peaceful expression as she rested. These were the kinds of moments he wanted to spend with her, where the two could be affectionate with one another. With another gentle shake of the shoulder, Jan Di groaned.

"Yah, what's the deal?" she mumbled, swatting his hand away. "I'm tired, Ji Hoo.."

"That's why you should sleep in your bed," he murmured quickly, helping her into a sitting position and then pulling her onto her feet. However, despite his urgency, she stumbled onto her feet, hardly able to balance herself properly. She simply fell back onto the couch, shaking her head.

"Fine, fine," she mumbled, waving her hand at him dismissively. "I'll get up.. Just give me a couple minutes, okay Ji Hoo?"

 _There's no convincing her._

"Good. Now that you live with me, I think it would be unfair to leave you on the couch," he murmured, forcing himself to smile at her. "..I'll...be right back. I'm going to step outside for a moment and get a fresh breath of air," he added quickly, remembering the urgency. With her phone in his pocket, he spun around without waiting for her answer and moved to pull on his jacket and shoes. Without bothering to zip up his jacket, he rushed out the door, glancing around rapidly. He peaked once more at her phone, to examine the photo once more quickly. The photo sent to Jan Di's phone appeared to have been taken a couple feet away.

 _But how..? How did I not notice anything?_

Jogging further out a couple more feet, Ji Soo spun around, searching all around him for _that person_. But at every angle, at every corner, Ji Hoo was unable to find the person who lurked around his home. The winter air sent a shiver down his spine and Ji Hoo found himself rubbing his palms together for some kind of warmth. For seconds, he remained outside his home, waiting and watching for any movement. But as the moments passed, Ji Hoo wasn't any closer to finding the one who had his phone. After a couple more seconds, Ji Hoo shook his head, slipping his hands into the pockets of his jacket and making his way back inside; giving only one more glance behind before closing the door.

The warmth of his home surrounded him, providing some comfort after his failure. He turned his attention to his now-empty couch, where Jan Di was no longer to be seen. He strolled out of the room and towards Jan Di's room, where he knocked gently on the door. When there was no answer, he opened the door slowly, peering inside. And there slept Jan Di, still in her clothes and laying on top of the sheets. With a small smile, he entered her room quietly, taking a seat on the floor beside her bed. With his back against the wall, he lifted his gaze to the ceiling, staring blankly as he recalled the moment he received those text messages.

The ones sent from his phone.

The phone that he _lost_.

 _It doesn't make sense._

A part of him didn't know what to do. He sat; still, quiet, with a smile that soon faltered. He soon lowered his gaze to the floor, hiding the vanished smile that once proudly graced his expressions. Now, he frowned, brows narrowed and eyes foggy with uncertainty.

 _I was careless._

So much didn't make sense. Ji Hoo had far too many questions, but zero answers. No one could answer his questions. No one, except for one person who he had no knowledge of. What made the whole situation worse was that they said something to Jun Pyo, his closest friend; yet, he didn't even know what was said.

Ji Hoo pulled out Jan Di's cellphone, which he held onto secretly so that he could deal with the situation on his own. He didn't want to worry her nor stress her out further; after all, she endured far too much. After unlocking her phone, he opened up her message app once more and went on to contact the mysterious person. He inhaled sharply, rapidly tapping letters on the screen.

 _ **You:**_ _Who is this?_

 _ **You**_ _: Why do you have that phone?_

The messages sent and were delivered, but Ji Hoo stared at the screen, tapping his fingers against the back of the phone as he waited for a response. What felt like forever for a response took only a few seconds in reality. He received an immediate reply from the mysterious thief.

 _ **Ji Hoo:**_ _Yoon Ji Hoo_

 _ **Ji Hoo**_ _: Isn't that what the contact says_

 _ **Ji Hoo**_ _: I have this phone 'cuz it was lost and I found it_

 _ **You**_ _: A liar...and a thief._

Ji Hoo chewed on his bottom lip, shaking his head.

 _ **You:**_ _I won't press charges if you return my phone._

 _ **Ji Hoo**_ _: If you want it you will need to come and get it_

 _ **You:**_ _Fine. Location and time._

 _ **Ji Hoo**_ _: How about … that cute 'lil diner you took your gf to_

His fingers froze at the response he received. Briefly, Ji Hoo paused, setting the phone down and rubbing his forehead. _How,_ he thought, _how would anyone know about that?_ He breathed out quietly, hesitantly picking the phone back up to type up a response.

 _ **You:**_ _A liar, thief and a stalker._

 _ **You:**_ _Who are you? What do you want?_

 _ **Ji Hoo**_ _: None of your concern right now, I'll let you know when you meet me. It will be a dinner reservation tomorrow for six. Don't be late. I'd hate to send a reminder…_

Although hesitant, Ji Hoo couldn't let the suspicious stalker go. Whoever they were had his phone and knew far more about Jan Di and Ji Hoo. They even knew where the two lived. Ji Hoo welcomed her into his home for safety and comfort, which was now being jeopardized. Rather than reply, he tapped on many of the messages exchanged secretly that night and deleted them from her phone memory.

 _She doesn't need to know._

He would deal with the stranger before Jan Di could find out. Ji Hoo refused to let her live a life of fear. Perhaps it was wrong of him to hide information from her and keep secrets. But to protect Jan Di, Ji Hoo was willing to risk anything. After deleting the messages from her phone, he set her phone on the floor and focused his gaze on her. Somehow, Jan Di managed to sleep through their troubles, though to be fair, she was currently unaware. Short, brunette strands of hair fell in front of her face as she turned onto her side; the side of her face pressed into her pillow. Quietly, Ji Hoo reached over and tucked the misplaced strands behind her ear; careful not to disturb her peaceful sleep. He sighed silently, pulling back right after.

"I will keep you safe," Ji Hoo whispered to the sleeping Jan Di.

Then, he forced himself onto his feet and exited her room, flicking off the light and shutting the door quietly. As he strolled to his room, he peered out the windows of his home, suddenly feeling as though he were being watched. A small shiver ran down his spine at thought, and even more so after realizing how many times Jan Di had been alone in their large home.

Instead of going to his room as planned, he headed to the kitchen. After flipping the light switch, he made his way to the fridge where he pulled out a water bottle. Then, he seated himself at the dining table where he remained silent; staring at the table.

"Well," he murmured to himself, taking a sip from his bottled water, "Here's to a long night."

* * *

Jan Di woke up. After waking up initially, she remained laying in bed, though she did roll onto her back to gaze up at the ceiling. Her body felt well rested; however, a bit of drowsiness weighed her down. Her exhaustion was cured, but she couldn't find the energy to get out of bed. She hardly found enough energy to switch positions. So she laid in bed, completely still, in silence.

The house was quiet, which she found odd. Normally, Jan Di would wake to Ji Hoo and his grandfather talking. Not that they were loud, but in a house of three people it wasn't that difficult to hear them. And she would usually join the two, who prepped breakfast. Despite his grandfather's old age, harabeoji was actually dependable. Sometimes he would surprise Jan Di and Ji Hoo with breakfast or dinner, though that itself was rare. Rather, Ji Hoo prepared breakfast with his grandfather helping him along the way.

But now she heard nothing.

 _Odd_ , she thought as she turned on her side once more. Her eyes caught sight of her phone, which was sitting on the floor. Blinking slowly, she chewed on her bottom lip and reached for her phone. On her phone were notifications from someone. As she examined all her notifications—which, in all truth, weren't very many—she noticed most of them came from Jun Pyo who had appeared to text her in the middle of the night. A soft sigh was drawn from her and she rolled back onto her back, phone grasped firmly in both hands as she examined the texts.

 _ **Jun Pyo:**_ _Laundry girl_

 _ **Jun Pyo**_ _: Answer me_

 _ **Jun Pyo**_ _: I will spam you_

 _ **Jun Pyo:**_ _if you do not_

 _ **Jun Pyo:**_ _answer_

 _ **Jun Pyo**_ _: me_

 _ **Jun Pyo:**_ _You're underestimating me_

 _ **Jun Pyo**_ _: Here's a small piece of advice: don't_

 _ **Jun Pyo**_ _: I will get back to you_

Jan Di closed out of the texting app and locked her phone, setting her phone aside as she stared up at the ceiling in disbelief. _What does he want now,_ she wondered to herself. After a couple seconds of dozing off, Jan Di finally forced herself upwards and off the bed. She strolled quietly and slowly out her room, making her way towards the kitchen where she planned to have some breakfast. She assumed no one was home since the entire house was eerily silent.

Dreadfully quiet.

But the second she stepped foot into the kitchen, she froze in place. Her eyes locked onto Ji Hoo, who was seated at the kitchen table, water bottle beside him. His arms were folded across each other on the table and his head rested against his arms.

 _Is he sleeping?_

She tilted her head slightly to the side, puzzled. Briefly, Jan Di wasn't sure what to do.

 _Should I wake him up?_

While she thought waking him up would be _appropriate_ , she also knew how much Ji Hoo valued his sleep. She easily recalled their days at Shinhwa High when he would sleep at their 'hideout' and criticize her for being unnecessarily loud. Rubbing her arms briefly, she stared at him for a moment longer, pondering on what her next action should be.

 _I guess there's no avoiding it. I'll wake him._

Jan Di approached the sleeping Ji Hoo, who hardly moved an inch in his sleep. Gently, she tapped his shoulder, which received no response right away. Puffing out her cheeks, she tapped his shoulder several times before nudging him a little bit. Finally, as she shook his shoulder gently, Ji Hoo stirred and slowly lifted his head. He brushed aside the hair from his eyes and turned his groggy gaze to her. Despite having slept in an odd position, his hair was surprisingly perfect. Sure, some of his golden strands were tangled and pieces were out of place, but he still looked _good_. At this point, she wasn't surprised, but somewhat envious. He looked like a prince, even after sleeping, which couldn't be said for a lot of people.

"Ah, I didn't mean to wake you," began Jan Di, blinking at her own response as she realized how contradictory her statement was. "Well I mean, I _did_ mean to wake you, but not to disrupt your sleep. I just wanted to make some breakfast, but I also didn't want to disturb you. Actually, now that I think about it, sleeping here doesn't seem very comfortable, Ji Hoo. Why are you sleeping here?" She began to ramble on, unnecessarily. "Did you not sleep well?" she finished.

Ji Hoo gazed up at her as she stood over him. As he stared at her silently, she began to feel a little self-conscious. She averted her own gaze and dared to look at her own clothes. To her surprise, she still wore her clothes from the previous day, which made her feel embarrassed. Even her hair was probably a mess, because unlike Ji Hoo, she wasn't a _princess_. Sometimes she even forgot that she and he both lived different lives at one point. Where she lived, she was able to care less about how she looked in the morning as she ate breakfast. But for Ji Hoo's lifestyle, he always had to look presentable. She felt even more embarrassed for not realizing or even bother in changing her habits.

"If...if you're still tired," she began once more, glancing away briefly to avoid further embarrassment. "You can go on to your room. I'll even make you breakfast and bring it to your room!" she offered, smiling slightly to reclaim some pride.

He lowered his own gaze briefly. Jan Di shifted nervously in front of him. Finally, he spoke to her. "I'm not tired," he told her, lifting his gaze and smiling back at her. "I think I came out here last night to grab something to eat and I must have fallen asleep. I feel refreshed now, though."

Jan Di's smile faltered slightly, but she remained quiet. Her eyes drifted over to where the water bottle sat alone on the table.

 _I could be wrong, but if you were really hungry last night and fell asleep after grabbing a snack, I'm sure there would be some evidence, like that water bottle._

She didn't bother to question him.

"I think...we were both very tired," she noted, strolling away from the table and to the kitchen counter. "A good night's rest was all we needed."

She hardly felt refreshed, as Ji Hoo claimed to be. Again, Jan Di grew slightly envious of her boyfriend. He led a perfect life without awareness of it. A life Jan Di strived to live, but was unable to. It seemed that at every corner she passed she met an even greater challenge or another obstacle that would ultimately drain her. Sometimes she wondered if Ji Hoo were the same, though at the same time doubted it.

"What do you want for breakfast?" she called, opening the fridge and peering inside. "Ji Hoo?" she repeated, closing the fridge and peering over to the dining table when she didn't receive an answer.

Ji Hoo was now facing her in his seat, gazing at her with glossed over eyes. Like always, he wore an unreadable expression and for a moment, Jan Di began to worry over him. "Did you hear me? I asked about what you were craving for breakfast—"

He pulled himself out of his seat and approached her. The following, unexpected word caught her off guard.

"You."


	9. Chapter 9 - Respect

"You.." Ji Hoo began quietly as he approached Jan Di, considering her question briefly, "...want to go out to eat?"

"... _What_?" she repeated, staring at him with an expression of confusion. She blinked rapidly as she waited for him to clarify his words.

"Do you want to go out to eat?" he repeated with more clarity, blinking slowly at the expression of confusion that was evident on her features. "For breakfast? It'll be my treat."

 _Anything to get you away from here.. Even if just temporarily._

His eyes caught sight of a blushing Jan Di, whose cheeks were flushed a scarlet color. _Embarrassment?_ he asked himself, knowing her current expression well enough to understand how she felt. At times, Jan Di's expressions were readable, but he wasn't sure why she was at all embarrassed by his question. Although tempted to ask, he brushed aside his curiosity.

"Ah.. S..Sure!" agreed Jan Di rapidly, nodding her head and rushing past him. "Nothing too expensive, Ji Hoo!" she added before leaving the room.

Standing idly by, for a couple seconds, Ji Hoo exhaled tiredly. He peered around the room, recalling vague moments of peace between the family. The family of which included Ji Hoo, Jan Di, and his grandfather, but also his friends who would always have a home there. His home always felt safe from the world, where Ji Hoo could protect all that he loves: Jan Di. But now his own security—especially Jan Di's safety—were being threatened by the unknown. Someone who knew enough about the two and seemingly wanted something in return. It was almost impossible to stay calm.

 _She's been in danger before.._

Ji Hoo rubbed his chest where the wound had once been. A wound he received from protecting Jan Di when she was in danger. And he would take another bullet for her if necessary. Fate, for some odd reason, didn't want Jan Di to be with Ji Hoo—but he didn't believe in such a thing. Fate was for those who couldn't overcome the obstacles of a relationship.

"We weren't fated to be," he mumbled to himself, turning around and leaving the room. He began to head to his room where he would get dressed for the long day ahead of him. "But I don't believe in fate."

He met Jan Di outside in the chilly weather. His eyes scanned her outfit to make sure she dressed warmly for the winter air and to his surprise, she did. A hat, thick gloves, heavy coat and boots; all meant to keep her warm on that winter day. With a tiny smile, he gestured to his vehicle.

"Shall we go?" he asked her.

"As long as I pick the place," she replied slyly, with a small grin.

He blinked at her response, but nodded his head in agreement. "If that's the only way I can take you out then...sure. Where did you want to go?"

"Well, every time I went to school, I always walked past this nice little restaurant on the corner. But it smells good!" Jan Di gave a thumbs up to Ji Hoo with a wide smile. "I want to try it...and who better to try it with than you?"

"That's very kind of you, Jan Di. I'd be glad to try this restaurant with you, as long as _I pay_ ," he negotiated, returning the sly grin she offered him earlier.

"Hmm… I guess. But next time I will pay," scoffed Jan Di playfully.

She then took off to his vehicle which he unlocked with the click of a button. As he began following after her, he glanced around the area briefly, catching no sight of anyone. He was relieved, but he also wished he could find out who was haunting Jan Di through his phone. He even went as far as to try to recall the moment he lost his phone. Ji Hoo was normally a very careful person, but somehow his phone was found by someone who obviously stalked the couple.

He settled himself inside the car, buckling himself in—double checking Jan Di's seatbelt—and started the vehicle, only to take off a moment after. Luckily, there was little traffic. And throughout the ride, Jan Di gave directions to the restaurant she was enthusiastic about. She was right that it was a tiny restaurant on the corner, halfway between Shinhwa and her home. At first glance, Ji Hoo realized how plain it was, with smudged, glass windows and an uneven sign. The paint coating on the letters of the sign was also peeling off.

"It's a little run down," he commented as they got out of the parked vehicle. "Let's see what they have to offer."

"Yeah, it is a little run down," murmured Jan Di hesitantly. She glanced over at Ji Hoo who stopped beside her. "We don't have to go to this one, you know.."

"What?" Ji Hoo blinked slowly at her previous comment, confused by the sudden change in mood. "Why not?"

"Well.." She rubbed her arms uneasily and averted her gaze. "It _is_ a run down place.. Maybe we should go somewhere else."

 _Is she feeling ashamed?_

Ji Hoo glanced over at the restaurant with the crooked 'open' sign on the front door. "So what if it's a little run down? There's nothing wrong with that." He patted her on the head teasingly and began to approach the restaurant. Peering through the smudged, glass windows, he realized how empty it was inside. A couple customers were sitting around separately, eating their meals in peace. But she was right again; a certain scent lingered outside the restaurant. "Being run down simply means they've been in business for a while. I'd rather eat here then any other place at the moment." He turned to Jan Di, who was approaching the restaurant slowly. "I think it's a great pick, Jan Di."

With more confidence now, Jan Di smiled brightly at him and strolled through the door he opened wide for her. A little bell rang at their entry and the two were greeted by a young man with unusual blond hair. Ji Hoo—following directly behind Jan Di—noticed how much lighter his hair was compared to his own; most likely after being bleached a numerous amount of times. Ji Hoo found it rare, as many people sought a life of normality. But the young male before them didn't seem to mind, as he smiled brightly under Ji Hoo's observant gaze.

"Hello!" he greeted in a pleasant tone, bowing slightly to the two. "And welcome! You can take a seat wherever you like."

After the initial greeting, the young, nameless boy rushed off to tend to the other customers scattered around the diner. Jan Di peered around the empty room before glancing back at Ji Hoo. "You can pick the seat," noted Ji Hoo quickly. Within a minute of searching, Jan Di found a seat at a worn out booth where the two sat across from each other. After situating themselves in the booth, Ji Hoo was the first to glimpse through the menu lying on the wooden table. Flipping it open, he searched for the breakfast section, where he examined the items on the menu. "Is there anything you're particularly hungry for?"

"Nothing in particular," responded Jan Di quietly, peeking at the menu. "If I'm honest, I'm not _that_ hungry.."

"That's a surprise," commented Ji Hoo jokingly as he set down the menu, smiling at her from across the table. "You're a food enthusiast."

"Hmph." She closed her menu and folded her arms across her chest; flashing him a brief grin of her own. "And you'd be a nap enthusiast, I'm sure."

"Do you think that's odd?"

"Partly. But I like that odd side of you."

"Then I guess we're both two odd people meant to be with each other," murmured Ji Hoo, reaching his hand across the table, where Jan Di had placed her hand. He slipped his hand right into hers, their fingers tangling naturally as they gazed into each other's eyes during the silence that surrounded them.

"Have you decided what you wanted?" boomed an enthusiastic voice beside them.

Jan Di—frightened by the loud sound—yanked her hand away to her lap, focusing her startled gaze on the same young man that greeted them earlier. Pulling out a notebook from his dark apron, he kept the same smile as earlier on his features.

"Sorry," he apologized quickly, "I didn't mean to give either of you a scare."

"It's fine," replied Ji Hoo, nodding his head in response. "Yes, we're ready to order."

* * *

"Wow," murmured Jan Di, leaning back into the booth while stretching her arms. "That was surprisingly good!" Ji Hoo had finished his breakfast not too long after her, setting aside the empty dishes for the server to pick up. "What did you think, Ji Hoo?"

"It was delicious," he agreed, leaning forward in his seat. "I'm glad you suggested this place. I wouldn't have stopped by here if it weren't for you."

"I hope the bill isn't that much," murmured Jan Di, half to herself as she glanced across the room where their server was speaking cheerfully to another customer. She watched him as he rushed from table to table in a polite manner.

 _He's a busy person.. Only one employee?_

Soon after tending to the other customers, their server rushed back to their table. "I hope everything was fine. Do you mind if I take these plates for you?" he asked, reaching for the plates as if he already knew the answer.

"Ah, sure," responded Jan Di with a nod of her head. As their server began skillfully picking up _all_ their plates, balancing them perfectly in his two hands, Jan Di squinted at the name tag on his buttoned shirt. "Young Jae, thank you," she spoke right after.

Surprised by her comment, Young Jae dipped his head in thanks. "You're welcome. It's my job to make sure all the customers have a pleasant experience here." Leaving their table briefly to drop off the dishes, Jan Di and Ji Hoo waited patiently in their seats for the check that had yet to be delivered. Within a moment, Young Jae returned with their check printed out and placed it on the table.

While Ji Hoo reached for the money in his jacket, Jan Di decided to converse with their overly generous server who was about to leave them again. "Are you the only one who's working here today?"

"Ah, yes," spoke Young Jae with a brief nod of the head.

"Must be rough," she commented quietly with a small smile. "It seems overwhelming."

Young Jae's smile faltered only slightly at her response, but he gave a small shake of the head. "Not necessarily.. We're hardly busy."

"Still, I think it'd be better if they at least hired one more person to help you out.." mumbled Jan Di.

"While it's kind of you to think so, this business doesn't usually need two servers on a daily basis," Young Jae murmured, collecting the money laid out on the table by Ji Hoo. "We could hardly afford that.." After examining the amount of money, Young Jae blinked rapidly in surprise. "You...you need change, right?"

"No," Ji Hoo replied quickly, pulling on his jacket. "Keep the change. Jan Di, are you ready?"

Jan Di nodded her head quickly, zipping up her own jacket. "Yes, let's go—"

"Ah, wait!" began Young Jae, bowing his head to both Ji Hoo and Jan Di who were beginning to get out of their seats. "You're...Jan Di?" he asked quickly, then turning his gaze to Ji Hoo. "And who are you?"

"Ji Hoo," he replied.

"Thank you both very much.." Young Jae murmured, bowing gratefully to the two once more. "I hope to see you two again soon."

"Thank you for your pleasant service," replied Ji Hoo with a smile of his own. Then, hooking his arm with Jan Di—surprising her with that action—he strolled alongside her out of the restaurant; the bell sounding their departure.

Once they were outside, Jan Di glanced over at him. "So how much did you leave?" she asked.

"Enough to help him out," replied Ji Hoo as they headed to their vehicle.

"Help him out?" she repeated curiously, tilting her head to the side. "How did you know he needed help?"

"Don't you think he looked rather young?" asked Ji Hoo, staring on ahead of him rather than at her.

"Hm.. Yes, he did."

"He reminded me of you."

"What..?"

Ji Hoo finally stopped and turned to face her with what appeared to be a sad smile. "Young and already working a difficult job serving people like that.. I'm sure you've done the same for a while. He reminded me of you because you would work multiple jobs. His situation must not be very different from yours if he is working at a young age like this."

"I.. I guess you're right," Jan Di agreed quickly, her heart feeling heavy at the thought. The loss of sleep; the difficulty maintaining good grades; the hours she sacrificed to study. She was even more upset that she didn't recognize another student struggling to live in their world, as she once did. But Ji Hoo—despite not truly knowing the struggle of a world stricken with poverty—was able to recognize a young man working to succeed. And he paid him generously after realizing. "You're kind, Ji Hoo."

"It's not kindness," responded Ji Hoo quickly as he unlocked the doors to his car. "I respect anyone who works hard like you. I realize not everything is simple. Even attending school is a struggle. But you've shown me that anything is possible, as long as you believe in yourself. Anyone who struggles like you did deserves some compensation for spending their childhood like that."

Jan Di watched him with admiration as he seated himself in the car. Seconds following after, she glanced over at the rundown restaurant before getting inside the vehicle.

 _I still believe you're kind, Ji Hoo. You're both kind and respectful._


	10. Chapter 10 - Falling in Love

After the breakfast, Jan Di took a quick peek at her phone to check the time. By now, the clock read 12:50 pm—which completely shocked her. Normally, she was up and out of bed by nine in the morning, but this morning, both she and Ji Hoo woke up considerably late. She bit her lower lip before glancing over at Ji Hoo who sat still in the car, peering over at her as well. Ever since she woke him up in the morning, he seemed very tense and quiet. To be fair, both of them were sometimes quiet in each other's presence and Jan Di never minded it. But this silence was different from an enjoyable one. It was the type of silence where Jan Di just _knew_ Ji Hoo was thinking hard about something.

 _Something's on his mind._

So she decided to ask, "What's on your mind, Ji Hoo?"

"Hm?" Almost as if he weren't listening. "What's on my mind? Nothing, really."

"Sounds like a lie," Jan Di pressed, peering over at him with her head tilting curiously. "You wouldn't lie to me, right?" she teased, placing her hand atop his shoulder.

"Well, to be honest with you.." began Ji Hoo, shifting his gaze to the steering wheel. "..I want to take you out today. Well, right now, actually."

She smiled at his suggestion. "I'd love to. Where are we going?"

"You promise you won't object?"

"As long as you promise it won't cost any money," she replied with a small grin forming on her lips. "My ideal date is one where we both can have fun without having to spend a penny."

"That's your ideal date?" he asked, laughing a little. "..You're definitely something, Geum Jan Di."

"I'll take that as a compliment," she scoffed, turning her head away from him. "Because I'm the only one in the world."

"That is a compliment. And you're right, there is only one Geum Jan Di in the world, and here she is sitting in _my_ car. How much more lucky can I get?" He took her hand off his shoulder and held it in both of his own, massaging her knuckles gently. "You're cold.. Why aren't you wearing your gloves?" Releasing one hand from hers, he quickly turned up the heat; hovering his own hand in front of the vents near her to see if she was getting any warmth.

"I forgot," she mumbled.

"You always seem to be forgetting," he murmured quietly. "I hope you won't forget me."

"Impossible," she replied in a matter of seconds, smiling over at him. "That's like forgetting my own name. You're a part of who I am.."

His lips curved upwards into a grin and he reached over to tuck strands of short, brunette hair behind her ear. "You really know how to melt a man's heart. How did I not see this danger before?"

"Well, you were the same," she replied. "During our first encounters. I mean, even though I was a nuisance to you, you still helped me out. That's something I won't forget, no matter what."

The space between them was shortening by the second, and soon Jan Di found herself gazing directly into his dark eyes, as if she were being drawn in by darkness that longed to embrace her, as she did him. Neither of them planned to prevent the next few seconds that would intertwine their passion. Being brave for a few seconds, Jan Di lunged forward, cupping his cheeks to pull him into a kiss. After the couple seconds of passion, Jan Di broke away with embarrassment hiding behind her own brown eyes.

"I..I just.." she began.

But her voice stopped short, because Ji Hoo leaned forward to her and silenced her through the locking of lips. One of his own hands cupped her cheek, firmly but also gently, and as the kiss lingered far longer than either of them expected, he found himself hovering over her smaller body in the small, tight space of the car, with Jan Di's back pressed against the passenger car door. Her hands were holding tightly onto his shoulders, tiny fingers digging her nails into the fabric of his jacket. In the passion of the moment, their bodies refused to separate and go their own ways. Instead, they longed for _more_. The broke apart for a couple seconds, staring into each other's eyes like the days when they first fell in love. A love encouraged by the flames of their passion. Ji Hoo smiled at her, brushing his thumb across her cheek.

"You're a temptress, Jan Di.." he whispered.

"Then why did you stop?" she whispered back.

"You're right: why did I stop?"

Drunk from the kiss, Jan Di pulled him back down in for a sweet kiss, which he returned with a passion greater than before. While their lips were busy, Jan Di's fingers dared to begin removing his jacket. Distracted by the moment of passion, Ji Hoo willingly and swiftly slipped out of his white jacket, before resuming their love affair.

However, it was also in that same moment where a loud ringtone rang out inside the car, startling them both. The kiss ended abruptly with Ji Hoo pulling back quickly and Jan Di sitting up straight in the car. Shocked by the sudden interruption, Jan Di cleared her throat, hardly glancing at Ji Hoo and instead looking at her ringing phone. The caller ID read: Jun Pyo. Hesitantly, she peered over at Ji Hoo who had also seen the caller ID, suddenly looking alert and also drained.

"Go ahead," he murmured, clearing his own throat. "Answer it. You shouldn't leave him waiting."

She nodded her head quickly, answering the phone as suggested. " _What_?" she hissed into the phone, frustrated with both herself _and_ Jun Pyo.

"Moody today, aren't you? Did you not read my messages? I said I would get back to you," he responded. "Why are you ignoring me? Did you even talk to Ji Hoo like you promised?"

"Yes, I did. He said it was probably a mistake," she replied.

"How was that a mistake? If he wasn't trying to tell me to fuck off, then who was he directing that to? Something's not adding up, Jan Di.." pressed Jun Pyo. "Do you even care?"

"I don't know!" she replied back quietly into the phone. "I'm not going to interrogate him.."

"Well you should!" Jun Pyo snapped angrily. "...I bet you would have if it were for Woo Bin or Yi-Jeong."

Jan Di paused briefly at the question, biting her lower lip at the thought. He was not half wrong. "...I would not," she lied, uncertain of the true answer. "Listen, I'll get back to you.."

Jun Pyo cut her off. "I doubt it. You made that promise too many times, Jan Di. When have you ever gotten back to me? The only time I get to talk to you now is when I annoy the hell out of you."

"That's not the case.."

"Then why do you refuse to contact me? Ever?" She heard him sigh into the phone. "When have you ever initiated a phone call, conversation, or a simple good morning text? Is your plan to disconnect from me while I'm here in America?"

"I didn't think it was that serious," she replied quietly, focusing her eyes on the car window. Even though her intention wasn't to disconnect from him, she couldn't help but believe in Jun Pyo's words. "This time I will get back to you. I'm doing something right now—"

"You're with Ji Hoo, aren't you?" responded Jun Pyo, cutting her off once more. Jan Di fell silent, which was a mistake on her part. "I see. Fine. Get back to me whenever you're done messing around with _my best friend_ ," he mumbled into the phone before hanging up.

Guilt overwhelmed Jan Di when she listened to the endless silence she was left with. Guilt that she was treating Jun Pyo unfairly, unintentionally. Her goal wasn't to hurt him in any way, she just didn't know what to say to him anymore. He was climbing the ladder to great success, while she was attending Shinhwa University to better herself and find some type of success of her own in the medical field. The only connection she had with Jun Pyo at this point were their mutual friends. But even then, she wondered whether that was a good enough reason to hold him back.

"Jan Di, are you okay?"

Ji Hoo's gentle voice broke through her thoughts, reminding her that he was right there beside her. Hearing just his voice was a delightful reminder. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About good things, I would hope," he commented, resting his hand on her shoulder and giving a light squeeze to remind her that she wasn't alone. "If not, well, I'll have to fix that, won't I?" He finally started his car, smiling over at her. "I know a good place to be alone." A brief pause lasted between them, when his voice filled the silent void. "Together," he added.

* * *

Something was clearly on her mind, just as there was something on his mind, too. The inevitable thoughts that plagued their minds, haunted the moments of their everyday lives. Just as she didn't know what was his mind, he didn't know what was on hers either. And maybe it was meant to be this way. He would be in the dark on certain topics in her mind, but that wouldn't stop him from making her feel better and reminding her of the better things in life.

He strolled onto the empty playground, turning around to face Jan Di as she followed him. The playground was empty; children were absent, since Ji Hoo knew very well that no one in their right mind would play outside in the freezing weather. But that didn't mean Ji Hoo was completely right in the mind. He smiled at Jan Di, who followed behind him with curiosity buried in her dark gaze. He stopped, face to face with her; pulling a pair of white gloves from his coat pocket. Then, he took each hand of hers and pulled the gloves on, guaranteeing warmth and comfort for the time being.

"I don't need you getting a cold. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I allowed that?" he joked with her.

"You'd still be a good one," commented Jan Di with a tiny smile of her own. "Because it'd still be my fault for not being careful in the first place." She took a quick glance around. "But what are we doing here?"

"It's hard to tell, but we're on a date right now," replied Ji Hoo, turning around and taking a few more steps onto the playground. "You said you didn't want me to spend any money, so I won't. This is one of the cheapest places to have some fun. And to make it even more better.." He glanced over his shoulder at Jan Di. "We're alone."

"Ah, I see." Jan Di grinned at Ji Hoo, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her coat. She strolled over to the swing set, sitting herself down comfortably on a single swing. "I guess you can do anything."

"I try. It's a little difficult." Ji Hoo followed her to the swing set, making his way behind her and grasping onto the chains that held her hovering in the air. "But for you, I'm willing to try. Hold on tight, Jan Di."

At his piece of advice, she pulled her hands out from her coat pockets and grasped tightly onto the chains below where his hands were placed. He then removed his hands from the chains and began to push the swing, gently and carefully. Pushing her on the swing was all about timing and carefulness.

 _Kind of like falling in love_ , Ji Hoo thought.

The timing was necessary. If he was too early in reaching her, then he would likely be the only one hurt in the end. And if he was too late, then she would find her own way to keep going and no longer look to him for assistance. And he would have no choice but to watch her flourish without him; enjoy the process without him. Laugh and smile without him. Timing was important.

And if he wasn't careful, then they both would ultimately get hurt.

Pushing someone on a swing was easier than falling in love. The stakes weren't as high, either.

Finally, after a couple more pushes, he made his way around the swing set; making sure he was a little distance off from her and watched her as she swung high into the sky. The view was pleasant. Her smiles, laughs, made the work all the more worth it. Her enjoyment was his enjoyment too. After a couple minutes, Jan Di slowed the swing to a stop, dragging her shoes on the ground to stop it properly. He took a seat on the swing beside her, peering over at her with a smile.

"Thanks, Ji Hoo," she commented, smiling to herself. "I appreciate this."

"It was just a push," he replied before she interrupted.

"This was much more than a push. Thank you, for everything today," she murmured, turning her head to look over at him. "It's been a while since I've had this much fun."

"Expect it more often, then." Ji Hoo meant it. It was true that the two hardly had time for dates, but he would make sure they went on one more often than before. He was determined to see that same smile he saw that afternoon.


	11. Chapter 11 - Threats

After dropping Jan Di off at the house, Ji Hoo promised to be back with food. At least, that was the plan. For the hours beforehand, Ji Hoo simply drove around the city with Jan Di, laughing, smiling, and joking around. A simple date to keep the two at ease, Ji Hoo especially since he didn't know what to expect with the stranger that threatened Jan Di's safety. The last thing Ji Hoo wanted was to drive her out of his home. If that were to happen, nothing would be the same again. He could predict that much. Parking in the lot outside the restaurant, Ji Hoo sat in silence on his motorcycle. With the concern rising in his blood, he found it impossible to drive his car. His worries kept him from driving safely. For some reason, he found more comfort in riding his motorcycle. Perhaps it was because of the traumatizing experience of being in a car, feeling more alone than ever, unable to dodge the accident that took everything from him. With his motorcycle, he felt more free, safe and secure.

Seconds passed with Ji Hoo sitting silently on his motorcycle, dreading the meeting to come. He couldn't figure out who would take his phone, and _how_ they did so was beyond him. Sighing heavily to himself, he finally removed his helmet, hooking it onto his motorcycle. He removed his gloves, slipping them into the pockets of his jacket and took a glance at his watch.

 _Five minutes until six. It's time._

He took a quick glance at the surrounding area, looking for mysterious figures, or someone familiar with a deep grudge against him. But no one was in sight. He then moved towards the entrance of the restaurant he visited with his girlfriend before, strolling inside and giving his name to the host. When he gave his name, the host's eyes lit up and led him to an empty table. As he settled in his chair, a glass of water was left on his table by a waiter. Ji Hoo sat by himself, gazing at the glass of water as he waited; feeling more impatient than ever before.

The clicking of heels interrupted the silence that haunted Ji Hoo. He looked up from his glass of water, to see the person who threatened to disrupt the serenity of his life. A blonde woman, dressed in a scarlet gown, approached his table, a smile on her lips. She took a seat across from him, and a waiter approached their table with another glass of water for her.

"Good to see you're here on time. I guess I don't need to send a reminder after all," she murmured. "I was almost worried you'd blow me off."

"You.." he began, furrowing his brows, "You're the one who contacted me?"

Her cherry-painted lips grinned. She tore the wrapping off the straw placed in front of her and dipped it into her glass of water. She took a brief sip of water before looking him in the eye. "Yes. Funny how things work out, don't you think?" She must have noticed his confusion, because she went on speaking without giving him a chance. "It seems you forgot about me."

"My memory is terrible at times, though I don't see how I can remember you. I don't associate myself with thieves," murmured Ji Hoo. "Or stalkers for that matter. Let's cut to the chase. I want my phone back and I won't be leaving without it."

"You associate yourself with a murderer," she responded. "Is that any better?"

Ji Hoo scoffed at her comment, bewildered she would make such an accusation. "Who?" He assumed she was referring to Jun Pyo for the amount of times he beat people up. But Ji Hoo knew for a fact his best friend never took a life, even if he was tempted at times. "I know no such person.."

"Now that's funny, considering how close you two are." Her grin remained, acting as if she knew something Ji Hoo didn't. "Funny how we forget things so easily. But such is the life of the wealthy, right?" She leaned back in her seat, brushing aside blonde strands. "How is your wound?" Ji Hoo blinked at her comment, staring intently at her. "Ah, the wound from the bullet, I mean. I was worried when I heard that you were shot that night. I almost blamed myself."

 _That night? Surely she isn't talking about the night we went to rescue Kang San. But that's the only night I got shot._

He rested his hand on the table; fingers curling into a fist. He was even more confused by her comments. He couldn't recall seeing this strange woman that night, yet he couldn't brush aside the familiarity he felt when he saw her smile. "Who are you?"

"I'm the one who gave you the missing piece to finding that Geum kid," she replied, sliding her hand across the table and resting it on his hand. "Without meeting me, you would have never found that kid."

Ji Hoo stared at her blankly, finally recognizing her. He pulled his hand away from hers instantly. ' _I didn't hear anything, but my mother did… Could I perhaps get your number?'_

The woman who disrespected Jan Di, all for the sake of temporary attention from Ji Hoo. And now here they were again, causing him trouble in exchange for the same, brief attention. "How did you get my phone?"

"We had a little run in, but you must have forgotten that too." She held up her hand, flicking her fingers. "I'm pretty good with my hands, though your friend is too. What was his name again? So Yi-Jeong, was it? I heard that he was able to get his friend out of that shabby apartment so easily. I guess I have some competition?"

 _How does she know about that?_

"..What do you want?" demanded Ji Hoo, no longer entertained by her presence. "You clearly want something. Name it."

"I want to be with you. Since I saw you that night and recognized you, I dreamt about being the one you cared about. But that bitch.. She's always in the way, it seems." She sighed, frowning a bit at the mention of his girlfriend. "..I want to keep in contact. Is that too much to ask for?"

"..I refuse to remain in contact with the likes of you," responded Ji Hoo, preparing to get up from the table. "This has been a waste of my time. I won't be pressing charges, as long as you stay away from us. If I happen to see you near Jan Di, I won't hold back next time."

"You will keep in contact with me if you want to keep her safe," she murmured, stirring the straw in her glass of water. "I'm sure you want to keep her by your side, don't you?"

"Your threats are empty to me," he replied.

"Please," she scoffed, smiling 'sweetly' at him. "I know things that you do not. I know her routine, I know your little group. You can call it an empty threat, but that's the risk you're going to take. All because you won't keep my number in your phone."

He glared at her, taking a sip from his water to help calm his nerves. Though these threats appeared _empty_ , the way she spoke about Jan Di was setting him off. "I won't keep in contact with you. I refuse. Nothing will change my mind. At this point, I don't care if you keep my phone." He stood up from the table, only to halt his actions when the woman set his phone in the center of the table.

"If I were you," she murmured, getting up from her seat as well. "I would reconsider. All it takes is your cooperation to keep her safe." Her cell phone rang and she answered it, "I'm through. You can come pick me up." Brushing past him, she strolled on towards the exit, leaving Ji Hoo behind with his cellphone. As she began to make her leave out the restaurant, Ji Hoo could faintly hear her voice. "Plans fell through, so you can go through with it.."

In that same second, as he reached for his phone, he received a notification. He quickly took the phone into his hand and unlocked it, expecting a message from Jan Di. Instead, the message was from an unknown caller, and a picture was sent to him. He tapped on the image to see it full screen, and it was a picture of Jan Di, sitting on the couch in his home. His fingers tightened around his phone, and he opened up his contacts to call her. After a few rings, he was left with a voice mail. He locked his phone and left the restaurant immediately, following after the woman who left him all by himself.

"Hey!" he called out to her once he was outside. He watched her as she headed to her vehicle, escorted by an unfamiliar man; likely her bodyguard. "Hey!" he called again, beginning to run after her. But out of the blue, he began to feel light-headed. He stumbled against the wall of the restaurant to catch himself as he lost balance, placing a hand to his forehead. "What's...going on..?" he murmured to himself, his head spinning. Though he had warped vision, he looked to the car the woman had disappeared into, which had begun to take off.

 _Damn!_

He took out his phone once more, clumsily unlocking his phone. He scrolled through his contacts and tapped on Woo Bin's name before holding it up to his ear.

"Yo, Ji Hoo, what's up—" began Woo Bin once he picked up.

"Woo Bin," Ji Hoo interrupted, his vision starting to blur. "I..I need you to do me a favor.."

"Sure thing. What do you need?"

"I need you to check on Jan Di," murmured Ji Hoo, slumping against the brick wall of the restaurant. "I forgot to bring her food… And I won't be back for a while. So can you order something for her? And stay with her for a while, since I won't be there until later tonight?"

"Sure. I'll head out now," replied Woo Bin. "But are you okay, Ji Hoo?"

Ji Hoo swallowed thickly, closing his eyes. "Yeah. I'm fine." A lie that was necessary so that Woo Bin would check up on Jan Di first. As for what would happen to Ji Hoo, he assumed someone would call an ambulance. He hung up the phone, and kept his eyes closed as he succumbed to the darkness awaiting him.

* * *

When Jan Di answered the door, she was surprised to see Woo Bin coming by. He came over, with a smile, and briefly mentioned Ji Hoo being unable to return home until late. Though she was a bit disappointed by this piece of news, she was a little happy to see Woo Bin again. Ever since Yi-Jeong and Jun Pyo left for their individual journeys, she couldn't help but feel that their group had become more distant. But Woo Bin's presence was a reminder that they were still as close as ever, despite their busy lifestyles.

"Thanks for coming by, Woo Bin," murmured Jan Di as she sat down on the couch, beside Woo Bin. He had just finished ordering some food for the both of them.

"It's the least I could do. I haven't been able to spend much time with you or Ji Hoo as of late, and that's partially my fault," he replied, smiling. "Hopefully Ji Hoo will get here soon so that we can all spend some time together. But even if we don't, that's okay."

"I wonder what he's doing," murmured Jan Di, puffing out her cheeks as she considered the possible options. But she couldn't think of anything. "Well, have you been able to speak with Yi-Jeong at least?"

"We speak once a week," Woo Bin told her. "He mostly speaks to Ga Eul, since you know, they're soulmates and all."

"Soulmates?" replied Jan Di, laughing a bit at his comment. "You think so?"

"Yeah. Before Yi-Jeong left, he mentioned how he didn't want to leave Ga Eul. He was a bit bummed having to do so. So I suggested that he just video chat her, because waiting to return to her would be rough on him."

Jan Di's lips curved upwards into a smile. "That's sweet of you, Woo Bin. I'm glad you knocked some sense into him. Otherwise, I would have encouraged Ga Eul to take out some of her frustrations onto him. Though, I do miss him.."

"What about Jun Pyo?" asked Woo Bin. "Have you been able to contact him?"

Jan Di paused, shifting her gaze away from Woo Bin; feeling guilty once more. "Yes. He keeps trying to contact me, though I haven't been able to get back to him.. I was going to tonight, but I left my phone in Ji Hoo's car, and he has the keys.." she mumbled.

Woo Bin bursted into a small fit of laughter. "That is so like you, Jan Di. Sometimes, I wonder what I would do if I didn't have you in my life. You're far more entertaining than anyone else I know."

His words brought a smile to her lips, and she tugged on the sleeves of her sweatshirt. "I wonder the same sometimes, what I would do without any of you."

 _Especially without Ji Hoo._


	12. Chapter 12 - Cramps and Headaches

Jan Di woke up alone, on the couch where she was the previous night. Stretching out her arms, she took a look at the other couch in the room where Woo Bin was still sleeping, in one of the most uncomfortable positions ever. She blinked and couldn't help but smile at the sight. Though he was probably filled with discomfort the entire night, it was like she was spending time with an ordinary person. She sat up, stretching her legs next. On the table was an empty box of pizza that the two had finished the previous night. Well, Jan Di _finished_ the pizza—and not so proudly at this point. Woo Bin had been amazed she could eat more than he could, though he took food for granted, and she made sure that every bit was worth the price. She stood up and left the main room to get something to drink. She returned with a bottle of water, noticing Woo Bin stir. He groaned quietly, shifting upwards from the position of discomfort.

"You're awake," greeted Jan Di, sitting back down and opening the bottle of water. "Good morning."

Woo Bin placed a hand to his forehead and shook his head. "That was insanely uncomfortable." Once he sat upright, an expression of pain twisted on his facial features, and he grabbed at his ankle. "Ah!" he cried through grit teeth.

"Woo.. Woo Bin?" asked Jan Di as she set down her water bottle, concerned. "What's wrong? Are you hurt—"

"Cramp!" he groaned, screwing his eyes shut. "Cramp, oh how it _hurts_.."

While he massaged his ankle, in hopes of relieving himself of the painful cramp, Jan Di laughed into the back of her palm, unable to hold back the laughter at his reaction. Once the cramp died down, Woo Bin leaned back into the cushion of the couch, sighing heavily. By this time, Jan Di was still laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked her, noticing her in her fit of laughter finally. And although the misfortune was placed onto him that morning, even he couldn't prevent a smile from forming after watching Jan Di in her moments of happiness. "Keep laughing. You'll get yours, Jan Di. Maybe not in the form of foot pain, but surely in a different way.." He gestured a single finger at the empty pizza box on the table. "That's gonna burn. And Ji Hoo will have to deal with it.." his voice trailed off at his own mention of Ji Hoo.

Jan Di assumed they were thinking the same thing.

"I wonder what's up with Ji Hoo," murmured Woo Bin, half to himself, half to Jan Di. "He said he would be back last night."

"Yeah.." murmured Jan Di. "I hope he didn't try to message me."

Woo Bin cleared his throat. "Let's not worry about Ji Hoo too much. If he were having troubles, he would have called me. Ji Hoo is a big boy."

Woo Bin was right. _Still, where is he? This isn't like him at all to not come home.._ Why wouldn't he come home? That was the question that echoed in her mind. No matter how she looked at it, the entire situation was peculiar at best. _He's hiding something from me._

"Do you want breakfast, Jan Di?" asked Woo Bin; likely to distract her from the situation. "I'll give Ji Hoo a call in a little bit. He's probably got work.."

"Ah, what about harabeoji?" Jan Di suddenly said, getting up from the couch. But the second she mentioned Ji Hoo's grandfather, he made his way into the room.

"Sit down, Jan Di," his grandfather murmured, urging her to just sit down. "I am fine." Listening to Ji Hoo's grandfather, Jan Di nodded her head and sat down. "I noticed Ji Hoo didn't come home last night. I'm even late for work this morning because he hasn't come home yet. He said he would be here to drive me to the clinic. But my only concern is that my grandson hasn't returned.. I don't care if I open late."

"Harabeoji," murmured Jan Di.

Woo Bin nodded his head in agreement. "It is a bit weird. But he called me yesterday. He didn't mention anything.."

"That's what concerns me most," his grandfather said. "Where is he.."

Jan Di frowned a bit, but turned to look at Ji Hoo's grandfather. "Don't worry much, harabeoji. You go on to work, I'll wait here for Ji Hoo, and be here when he comes home."

"I don't know.." His grandfather looked unsure.

"It'll be okay. I'll be here, and I'll give Ji Hoo a good scolding!" she promised, smiling wide to reassure the elder. "And Woo Bin will drive you straight to work, won't you?" She looked Woo Bin's way.

He nodded his head with a smile. "Sure thing. Let me start up my car, and you can come out whenever you're ready." Woo Bin pulled on the jacket he draped over the couch that night and got off the couch; leaving to his car.

Meanwhile, Ji Hoo's grandfather simply sighed; shaking his head. "My grandson...worries everyone too much, don't you agree?"

"I always worry over Ji Hoo," agreed Jan Di. "But I'm sure everything is fine with him. Maybe he just wanted a night to hang out with friends.."

At least, she hoped that was the case. Perhaps he needed a break from _her_. It hurt Jan Di to think like that. Not that they couldn't take breaks from each other, but the idea that she was overwhelming to be around; exhausting, even.

"Perhaps.. But that would not be the Ji Hoo I know," murmured his grandfather, bowing his head to Jan Di. "Take care, Jan Di. And please do give my grandson a scolding when you see him."

"Definitely!" Jan Di smiled wide once more, waving as she watched him leave. Once Ji Hoo's grandfather left, she sighed to herself; curling he fingers into the fabric of her pants. "Ji Hoo.. Where are you?"

* * *

Ji Hoo woke up with an excruciating pain in his head. Similar to a headache, but much worse. He sat up, combing his fingers through his hair as he blinked several times; regaining some sense of reality. The room was dim, the only light being from the sun's rays sneaking in through the window blinds. He took a long look around the room he was in: no-longer white wallpaper, posters strung up all over, a pile of books sitting beside the bed. The bed Ji Hoo sat on was severely _uncomfortable_ ; he could basically feel the springs. It was a typical room, with little furniture. It reminded him of Jan Di's previous apartment.

"Oh, you're awake?" asked a voice.

Ji Hoo looked over at the now-open door. Through the open door, Ji Hoo could hear the murmurs of people walking through the street, along with the occasional, screeching of tires from cars stopping so suddenly at red lights. And right by the entrance stood a man with bleached, blond hair. He closed the door behind him, and plopped down on the striped beanbag.

"I don't know how long you've been awake. I just came back from my job," murmured the young man. "Oh, and I brought you some food." He tossed a brown, paper bag onto the bed where Ji Hoo sat.

Instead of peeking inside the bag, Ji Hoo stared blankly at the stranger who was now feeding him. He couldn't help but feel as though he _saw_ him somewhere before, but the excruciating pain of the headache prevented Ji Hoo from recognizing him.

"What's the matter?" mumbled the blond man, tilting his head to the side.

"Who are you?" Ji Hoo finally asked.

"You don't remember?"

"..Not in this moment," Ji Hoo admitted, averting his gaze. _Should I remember?_

The blond male grinned, leaning back in the beanbag. "I'm Young Jae. From the breakfast diner?" He tapped the side of his head. "You left me a hefty tip?"

 _Young Jae._ The name instantly rang a bell, and Ji Hoo recalled the other day meeting Young Jae, who appeared to work hard. "That's right. From yesterday afternoon?"

"Yep."

"What...am I doing here?" Ji Hoo asked next, still confused about how he ended up in Young Jae's home. "In your home?"

Young Jae laughed, partly to himself. "This looks a little bad. But I can explain. Yesterday, after my shift at the breakfast diner, I had another one at that fancy restaurant you went to last night. My shift ended around seven last night, and when I was getting ready to go home, I saw you passed out, outside the restaurant. What was I gonna do? Leave you out there?"

"So you brought me back here..?" pressed Ji Hoo.

"Yeah. I could have taken you to a hospital, but I've seen this happen so many times, I figured it was best to just bring you here. I mean, you don't want any publicity, right?" murmured Young Jae, scratching the side of his head. "..I'm sorry about the lack of respect back at the breakfast diner. I didn't realize you were _Yoon Ji Hoo._ Former President Yoon's grandson.."

Ji Hoo blinked, shaking his head. "No, no, it's okay.. I appreciate you just bringing me somewhere safe rather than getting the hospital involved." The last thing he needed was publicity, and most importantly, he didn't need to concern his friends or girlfriend. "So you work two jobs?"

"Ah, three jobs," corrected Young Jae, smiling. "I work at the breakfast diner, the restaurant, and I also work at a convenience store."

"Do you go to school?" asked Ji Hoo.

"No. I graduated from high school recently, so I picked up another shift." Young Jae shrugged. "I can't afford college. So...maybe after earning some money, I can afford to go. I hope so at least."

"What about your parents?" Ji Hoo questioned. Perhaps it were too many questions to a mere stranger, but Ji Hoo couldn't help his curiosity. In so many ways, Young Jae was similar to Jan Di. She wouldn't talk about her life in poverty, so he figured he would find out through another person.

"My parents? My father...is not in my life. And my mother is busy supporting my sister. I didn't like being a burden," murmured Young Jae. "I want to earn enough to support myself."

"..That's certainly burdensome in itself," replied Ji Hoo. He decided to stop questioning Young Jae, and instead peered into the brown bag. Inside was a breakfast sandwich.

"I brought that from my job. I figured you'd be hungry, but even if you're not, you should eat it," Young Jae said.

Ji Hoo felt nauseous at the sight and smell of food. "I think I'm going to be sick if I eat this."

"You're going to be sick if you starve yourself." Young Jae glanced at his watch, sighing half to himself. "It's almost time for my other shift."

"What time is it?" Ji Hoo asked, closing the brown bag.

"It's almost two."

" _What?_ " Ji Hoo got up from the bed, grimacing at the nauseating feeling that overwhelmed him. "I need to go.."

"Let me give you a ride then," murmured Young Jae, standing up as well. "You should go home and rest for a bit."

"I have my motorcycle," began Ji Hoo, before he realized his motorcycle was likely left at the restaurant parking lot. "Nevermind. I would appreciate a ride."

"Sure thing. Let me get ready for my other job first, and we'll head out. You can wait outside," Young Jae suggested.

Ji Hoo exited the small apartment, the fresh air helping the nauseating feeling go away; even if temporarily.

* * *

It must have been around 3 p.m. when Ji Hoo finally returned home. He wandered on into the main room, making eye contact with Jan Di who sat patiently on the couch; having awaited his return the entire morning and afternoon. Neither of them, however, smiled. Instead, Ji Hoo looked exhausted, and Jan Di probably looked concerned. But she smiled, regardless of how she really felt in that moment.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he replied simply, removing his jacket and hanging it up. "Did you eat?"

This was going _nowhere_. She decided to cut to the chase, folding her hands in her lap. "Where did you go?"

"I just...went out for a while," he replied. "Did you eat?"

She didn't want to be this way, nor the type of person who nagged others. But her concern wouldn't let the subject drop. "You weren't gone for just a while. It's been longer than that." Her throat felt dry as she pressed for some kind of _honest_ answer. "You were gone all night."

"Jan Di, _did you eat_?" he repeated.

"Why aren't you answering me?" she asked, frowning now.

He sighed into the palms of his hands. "You haven't answered my question yet. All you're doing is responding to my question, with questions."

She fell quiet for a few seconds. "No, I didn't eat." For a moment, neither of them said anything. "I was waiting for you to come home. I can't eat when I'm worried."

"You shouldn't do this to yourself," murmured Ji Hoo. "...I'll make you something to eat. Or would you rather I pick you something up?"

"I would rather you tell me what happened last night," she replied. When he exhaled in exasperation, she continued, "You're avoiding the questions, Ji Hoo. It's like you're hiding something from me.."

"Am I the only one hiding things?" he replied. "I just went out for a bit. I came home. I'm here, aren't I?"

Jan Di was speechless at his words. His agitated tone was one he hardly ever used with her. Always, he would speak to her sweetly or gently, even when she did screw up. But he was right; who was she to question him when she was the same?

He placed a hand to his forehead, sighing. "Listen, I'm sorry about that.. Just.. Let me make you some lunch."

"Okay," murmured Jan Di, staring blankly at the floor as he strolled into the kitchen; leaving her to her rampaging thoughts.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for your reviews!**


End file.
